Perception
by Tsuki-senpai
Summary: Luna Saintclaire seems like you're average, ordinary girl. But when she moves to Beacon Hills to get away from the city, she quickly discovers that she's not the only supernatural creature in town. OC's R
1. First Day

A/N: Hopefully you enjoy, took some ideas from some of my other stories. I would also like to add that this takes place in between the beginning - middle of the 2nd season and the 3rd (Y'now when shit starts to get real?). I'm beyond excited for the 3rd season to start. R&R for more plz! (:

_Italics: Thinking (Luna)_

...

_The music of the club was blaring, people were grinding and bumping to the beat. I made my way through the crowd of people picking through them one by one. Finally I had found somebody, this guy was particularly handsome. I glanced at him, and gave him a seductive smile. He smiled back and slowly made his way over to me. I pushed myself up against him and started to grind. Body against body, the swaying and bumping of hips. I stard deeply into his eyes, I had him mesmerised, perfect. I pressed my lips against his and he was mine. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the club. We walked down this path that led into a park. I turned and pushed him against a tree. I started to kiss down the side of his neck as he started to unbeckle his pants. I gribbed his shoulder as I ran my tongue along side his neck. I felt him freeze as my teeth ripped into his neck. He tried to scream, but before he could I ripped out his throat. _

_..._

"Luna, darling."

I opened my eyes to see my sister Leah standing over my bedside.

She perked up and smiled at me. "I'm guessing someone had fun last night." she smirked.

I sat up and smiled at her. "What time did I get home?"

"I heard you come in about three in the morning, when I got up the check on you, you were tracking mud throughout the house, and your dress was stained with blood. You need to stop being so messy when you eat." she giggled.

"I think that's the sixth dress I've ruined in the past three months." I laughed.

"Well we're going to have to go shopping sometime soon. Don't forget that your 'first' day of school is tomorrow." she laughed.

I pouted. I hated school, no matter where I went it was always the same. A sea of gossiping girls, preppy kids who think less of everyone else, and the snobby jocks. Perfect.

"I have to head to work, so you better behave yourself while I'm gone" she winked.

I smiled at her. "When do I ever cause trouble?"

"All the time baby, all the time." We busted out laughing, we're horrible people.

After a few moments I could hear Leah's car pulling out of our driveway. We have just move to small town of Beacon Hills, California from the noisy city of Los Angeles. From what I could tell the town was very nice, the kind of place where everyone knows everyone's business. Not that I need anyone knowing my business. My sister and I are succubi, plural for succubus. Everyone describes us as, seductive demons of the night that intice men into sleeping with them, then killing them for their blood. Honestly to me, the whole sleeping with men then killing them is too trashy for my liking. I don't sleep with men, I seduce them until their guard is down then I can enjoy myself. If we kiss someone they're put in a kind of a trance where they will do anything that we say, other then that we don't have many other special skills.

Leah and I wern't always bloody-thristy monsters. I hate that word... _monster_. It makes me feel less of the women I've become over all these years. Back in 1813, I was living in the small village of Le Harve, France. I had caught a case of smallpox by the time I turned 17. Every night I would cry and scream. The pain was so intense, I prayed to god to end my suffering, and one night he answered my wish. I layed awake in my bed when he came. His name was Dimitri, he was an incubus. Dimitri was quiet handsome, he had jet black hair, and golden eyes. He stared at me and smiled. He said that he could take away all of my fear, all of my pain, change my entire life, with just one bite. But there was a catch. If I was given his gift, that he would be my master, and I would have to serve under him for the rest of my life. I didn't even think, I just couldn't contain myself. This was my only chance of life, and I was going to take it. I accepted his deal. He turned to me and smirked. His eyes turned a luminous blue, they had gold spots around them, I was completely terrified. He sank his teeth into my neck, I gasped, I was unable to scream. I could feel the poison running throgh my veins, it felt like fire was coursing throughout my body. I eventually blacked out from the pain. After a couple of weeks I got the hang of being a succubus, the bloodlust, the moodswings, the way the moon effects us, all of it. I ended up staying with Dimitri and his coven for many years, that's where I met Leah. She had been in his coven for over 30 years. He tought me the tricks of the trade, training me to seduce, and kill. Our coven would move place to place, causing trouble as we went. One day I realized that massacring innocent people every single night was not what I signed up for. That there had to be a better way to satisfy our bloodlust. Dimitri had gone mad with power, he would not listen to my reason so I decided to leave, as I was packing Leah stopped me and told me she was going with me. I was happy that I wasn't alone, but from now on we would be hunted until Dimitri found and killed us. So we moved to America, and we haven't heard from him since, from what we know he's still making a mess of Europe.

...

After a bit, I got up and cleaned up my room a bit before taking a shower. The shower was warm and relaxing, I cleaned off any of the grim that I missed from last night. I got of the shower, and took a moment to admire myself in the mirror. My curves, my diamond belly button ring, the butterflies tattooed up my hip, my olive tan skin, my blonde locks, my deep blue eyes, and my killer vibrant smile. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a pink cami, and jet black vans. I started to walk down the stairs to go to the kitchen when someone rang the doorbell. I opened the door, standing there was this pretty straw-berry blonde girl. She smiled at me.

"Hi, my name is Lydia Martin, I'm you're new nextdoor neighbor. My mother wanted me to come over and introduce myself since I heard you're going to be going to my school."

I smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Lydia, my name's Luna. Why don't you come in, and we can chat some more?" Lydia walked inside, and already I could see the look of awe on her face.

"You guys have such a beautiful house Luna!"

"Why thank you, Lydia."

I had the feeling that this girl was nice, she had the whole 'queen' bee thing going on, but other than that nice. She started to go on about how beautiful the furniture, art work, and yard looked. I could only giggle and smile at her.

"If you think that's beautiful wait til you see my closet, you may just die."

Lydia perked up with excitement responding to the word closet, that's the way into any girls heart I found out is to let her borrow your name brand clothes, and hope to get them back within the next month.

I decided to sit down on the couch, Lydia joined me. I turned on the TV and started to flip through channels. "So where are you from?"

"My sister and I just moved from L.A to here, we wanted something more peaceful and quiet."

"What does your sister do for a living? Since you guys own such a beautiful house, that kind of thing isn't cheap."

I gleamed. "She's a music producer and writer. She find new artists to promote, and she writes material for some to sing."

Lydia seemed inticed by my words. "That's amazing, I wish I could have a job doing something like that."

"It's very stressful meeting deadlines, but other then that it's good. So what do you think my first day at Beacon Hills is going to be like?"

Lydia gave me a sweet smile. "I'm sure you're going to love it here, our lacrosse team is ranked number one in the state, there's alot of great dances to go to, there's also plently of cute guys at our school, however stay away from my Jackson."

I smirked. "Oh, you have a boyfriend?"

She smiled. "He calls me his 'lucky' charm."

She leaned over to show me a picture of her and him together on her phone. I'll give her something, he was handsome. But I wasn't interested in somehing easy, I crave a challenge.

Lydia and I talked for what seemed like hours, she gave me a hug goodbye, before she left I offered to give her a ride to school tomorrow, which she thanked me, and accepted. She gave me her number and left.

"If you're going to be in a crowd, at least be in the 'in' crowd." I thought to myself.

After Lydia left, I was left there to ponder my thoughts. I decided to give up on whatever I was trying to think about and decided to get stuff around for tomorrow. I picked out my outfit for tomorrow, a denim jacket, a black cami, with a pair skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of brown leather boots. I knew Leah wouldn't be home til alot later, so I decided that I should just go to bed. I threw my phone on my night stand, put myself under my covers, and let myself be forced into sleep.

...

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock, of all the moments of high school this is the moment I hate most of all, waking up early in the morning. I got up, took a shower, put some curls in my hair, sprayed myself a couple of times with perfume, after I grabbed my keys, my backpack, and my phone, I was out the door.

I'm completely in love with my car, I drive a black convertible mustan gt, it's so sexy I can barely control myself when I'm behind the wheel. I started it up and drove down the road to Lydia's house, her house was majorly impressive, it almost put my house to shame. I shot Lydia a quick text to know I was there, she messaged me back about 30 seconds later saying she would right out. Lydia walked out of the front door, and hopped into the passenger seat. She smiled at me.

"Nice ride."

I smirked. "Thanks doll."

I jammed The Ready Set and All Time Low the whole way to school, as we were pulling into the parking lot I was getting a lot of attention from my car, and from my music on full blast. I locked my car we started to head towards the building. While walking up to the entrance, Lydia linked arms with the handsome blonde from the photo she showed me.

"Jackson, I want you to meet my new friend Luna. Luna, this is my boyfriend Jackson."

He gave me a flirty smile. "Nice to meet you Luna."

I smiled sweet at him. "Nice to meet you Jackson."

Lydia smiled at me. "So what your first class?"

"I have Chemistry with Harris, but I need to go to the office and get my locker combination, school ID and my books, so I'm probably going to be late."

Lydia giggled at me. "I'm glad I have class with you, I'll be sure to save you a seat, see you in class."

Lydia and Jackson started to walk off to class, while I was stuck trying to find the main office.

...

Scott McCall was sitting in 's class trying his hardest to get the homework from the night before finished before class started. He knew he shouldn't have hung out with Allison, espically since her dad had put a gun to his head, after that Allsison and him haven't really talked much. His best friend Stiles was next to him frantically trying to copy his work. Then final bell rang and Scott's fate had been decided. Hey, at least he finished more then half of it right? Stiles barely had half. Mr. Harris's collected the assignments from around the room.

"Okay class, I want you to open your books to page-."

Mr. Harris was interupted by a knock at the door. "Ah, Ms. Saintclaire so nice of you join us this morning."

The girl walked into the room and there was an explosion of wolf wistles and calls. She was stunning from head to toe. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny jeans..oh god.

"Would you please introduce yourslef to class before you take a seat Ms. Saintclaire?"

She gave a small smile. "Hi everyone, my name is Luna Saintclaire. My sister and I just recently moved here from Los Angeles. I'm sure that I'm going to like it here very much."

She gave a mind - blowing smile that made everyone gawk. I suddenly felt my pants tighten.

"Thank you Ms. Saintclaire, I'm sure we'll all love having you here, you may go sit down."

There was an ominous feeling in the air as I watched her go and sit by Lydia. The scent of her vanilla perfume drafted to my nose. The smell was unbelievable, it was making my body go crazy. I kept glancing at her ever so often to see if she had noticed me at all. I noticed Lydia glance over at me and whisper to Luna. Luna turned and stared at me for a second. I gave her a smile, she smiled back at me and winked. She turned to Lydia and started to giggle. I don't think I've ever had to relive the pressure in my pants so bad until now. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long year.

...

Within the first minute of class I already had almost every boy in class wrapped around my finger. However, I had this strange feeling. I could sense something, but I wasn't sure what exactly it was. I tried to shrug it off but it kept coming back. I just started thinking, and that's when it hit me. I knew what I was sensing, and it was not good, not good at all. Werewolf.

I pulled out my phone and shot Leah a quick text, she needed to know what I had found. I tried finding out where it aura was coming from, but I kept getting distracted by people talking throughout the class. Leah texted me back, she told me not to do anything to reckless. I smirked, she knew me so well. Lydia poked my arm, I turned and she smiled at me. "It looks like Scott's eyeing you up." Lydia glaced behind me.

I turned my head to the left behind me. There was this cute guy staring at me about three seats away. He was wearing a grey crewneck and had brown locks. He smiled at me, I winked at him and smiled. "I wouldn't mind introducing myself." Lydia smiled sweetly at me. "Come sit with our group at lunch then?" I nodded and smiled at her.

_I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of Scott..._

... My next class went by fast, it was French. I was fluent in Frnech, Chinese, Spanish, German, Japanese, and Russian. After all of the years traveling you tend pick up a couple of things. When the bell rang I headed towards the cafeteria, I went through the lunch line and grabbed some Skittles and a Arizona. I looked around for Lydia, I sat her sitting at a table next to Jackson, Scott, and this other girl and guy. The girl was a pretty brunette, and the guy had short buzzed hair. Lydia saw me and waved me over. I smiled at her and I walked over towards the group.

Lydia looked at me. "Come sit next to me Luna, I want to introduce you to some of my friends."

I smiled and sat down in the empty chair in-between her and the girl.

"Luna, this is Allison, Scott, and Stiles."

I smiled at them. "My names Luna, it's nice to meet you."

Allsion was sitting next to me, she looked at me and smiled. "So where are you from Luna?"

"I moved her from L.A, my sister and I wanted to finally have some peace and quiet."

Scott smiled at me. "You'll like being here, were a fun crowd to hang with."

I giggled gave him a flirty smile. "I already do."

From what I could tell Allison did not like me flirting with Scott at all, anytime I would giigle or smile at him she would give me this pissed off look. I caught her glaring at me, and I smirked.

I looked at Stiles, he was gawking at me, I smiled at him. "Honey, you might want to close your mouth, or you're gonna start drooling."

"Sorry-you're..really..pretty." he stuttered.

"Awe, thank you Stiles."

He smiled at me then started to play with his phone.

I looked over at Lydia, she was wearing a shocked expression on her face. _Probably didn't like his comment._

We all started talking, about my old school, where I've been, and what I want to do when I get 'older'. As we were talking I started to sense the werewolf aura I had picked up on earlier, it was a lot stronger this time. That's when I had figured it out, Scott was a werewolf. The aura was radiating off of him, and he didn't even know it. Just great, the one boy I wouldn't mind eating has to be a mutt. There had to be more then him though, his pressence wasn't one of an Alpha or I would've known earlier.

I texted Leah and told her the news, she wasn't thrilled at all. She told me that we would have to lure them out. I told her that we'd figure something out when I got bell rang and I had to head to class, Alegbra..just great. Lydia told me she would see me later, and she walked off with Allison, and Jackson. Stiles walked off by himself, which left me with Scott alone. I slammed my Arisona and started heading to class, that's when Scott ran up beside me. "I'll walk you to class, since we're both heading the same way." he smirked. I smiled at him, for being a werewolf he sure acted like any other teenager. We chatted on the way to class, I was suprised when he went into my class with me, from the look on his face so was he. I sat down next to him and wait for class to start.

Class was starting to fly by quiet fast, the teacher just rambled on for the entire time. Scott slid a piece of paper infront of me. I opened it:

_Do you by chance want to hangout sometime?_

I smirked at the note, it almost gave me goosebumps. Knowing that Leah would possibly kill me if I hung out with a werewolf, I figured what the hell.

_Sometime this week?_

I folded the note and passed it to Scott. He opened it and traced over it with his eyes. I saw him scribble something down, then he folded it up and passed it back to me.

_Anytime you feel like it blondie. 989274011 (;_

I giggled, this was a whole new feeling to me. To be able to enjoy some kind of a normal life, it felt...exhilerating. I wrote him back and told him that I would text him when I wanted to hangout. The rest of the class we spent exchanging glances and smiles at eachother.

... The rest of the day seemed to fly by fast. I was sitting in my painting class listening to usic, staring at the clock waiting for it to ring 3:00. As soon as the bell rang I headed towards my car, which Lydia was already waiting for me. I hurried up and dropped her off at her house, and went home. I went upstairs to my room, and crashed on my bed, I was already exhausted. I sat around texting Lydia until I heard Leah's car pull into the driveway. I rushed down the stairs to see her. She came rushing through the door storming into the kitchen.

"What..the..fuck!? Why has there have to be werewolves here?"

She slammed her hands on the counter top, I could feel it shake. She looked at me.

"So..you only know of one of the werewolves right? But he's not an Alpha so that means he has a pack. We need to do something about this"

"Yeah his name's Scott..he's a nice guy, I don't see why we have to do anything about them. Why can't we just leave them alone, if they leave us alone?"

"That's the point. We've spilt blood on their territory. Human blood. They're not just gonna let us feed whenever we please. Espically after your little episode at the club a couple of nights ago."

I sighed. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

She leaned up against the fridge, and smiled at me.

"We need to have alittle chat with their Alpha."

"But how do we find him?"

She gave me a cheeky grin. "I'll do some looking around into events around town, you can try seducing that boy of yours."

I shook my head. "I'm not getting him involve in this, it's not his buissness, it's between us, and the Alpha."

"Yes, that is true, however..he knows the Alpha's location, it would save me a load of work if you just con him into telling you where he is."

"And how do you expect me to do that? Our kiss doesn't work on other creatures, only humans."

"Then do what you're good at honey, lie."

...

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter please review with some comments, that'd be great. Getting back into writing after a couple of years is hard, but I feel like this story has some good potential. So tell the world! I don't care, tell everyone you know. The more readers and comments the better. Chap 2 should be up by tomorrow or the next day hopefully. Thanks guys :D - 3 Tsuki.


	2. Lure

A/N: I told you guys that this would be up by the next day, but I've been very busy so bear with me. Jackson will not be an important character in my story so I'm not mentioning the Kanima or him being a werewolf, he's just going to be a side character. Gerard will also not be included in this. What do you guys think of the whole 'succubus' idea? I'm trying to be original with my character, no werewolves or vampires. I feel like that idea is used alot and I'm trying to explore other mythical creatures. I'm open to any ideas to see how this is going to turn out. Sorry for any typing errors, I am posting this at 6 a.m right now, and I'm very tired. Hope you enjoy. R&R (:

...

The next few days of school went by fast, it was already Friday before I knew it and I was having a blast. These are how my days went, Chemistry with Lydia, and Scott. French, Lunch with the group, Algebra with Scott, then Choir and Painting. I had it kinda easy.

Leah had found out some history about the town, the most recent events that caught her eye were a couple that had been killed in a car crash, and a house fire. They suspect that the cause of the fire was arson, that made me think. Most hunter's when they want to send a message they will do whatever they need to do to get the message through. Arson is one of their favorite scare tactics. When Leah and I lived in Boston back in 1872, hunters set fire to our home. They fires eventually spread to the entire city. This is known as the Great Fire of 1872. They blamed the cause of the fire on the explosion of a steam engine, but we all know it was the hunters, they were trying to send a message, it worked. They cleaned up the entire city, to rebuild it anew. We couldn't find the address of the fire, Leah told me that I had no choice, but to convince Scott to bring me there.

Speaking of Scott, I was sitting next to him in Algebra. He was scribbling down the notes the teacher was writing on the board. I knew I had to play it old school, I ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled on it:

_Hangout with me after school? I need help with the homework._

I folded the paper, and passed it to Scott. He smiled at me coyly and opened it. I saw him trace of my words with his eyes. He scribbled something down, and passed it back to me. I opened it:

_I don't have practice after school since we have a game tomorrow, so yeah I'm down(: Your place or Mine?_

I thought for a second, it'd probably be best if Leah didn't rip his head off.

_Yours, do you need a ride? I need to drop Lydia off before we go to your place._

I folded the paper and passed it to Scott. He opened it a scribbled something down and passed it back to me.

_I'll get a ride from Stiles, give me a text when you want to come over._

I looked at him and smiled, he was smiling back at me.

"Ms. Saintclaire, Mr. McCall. Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

I looked up at the teacher, and gave her a sweet smile.

"No, I was just asking for a pencil to borrow." Scott smirked at me.

"Okay, well just keep your focused on your work, not on flirting with Mr. McCall."

I nodded at her and she turned back to the board. I felt my cheeks burn, and the eyes of all on me. I looked over at Scott who was giving me a cheeky grin, I smacked him on the arm and smiled back, this kid wasn't to bad.

...

As soon as the bell rang I ran towards my car, which Lydia was already waiting for me at. I dropped her off at her house, and went home and got freshened up. I texted Leah and told her what my plans were, she told me good luck. I texted Scoot, and he sent me his address. I headed towards his house which only took me about 15 minutes to get there. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!"

Scott opened the door, and smiled at me. His big brown eyes made me freeze. "Hey Luna."

He looked like he had just got back from school, he was still wearing the same blue v-neck, and skinny jeans. His stare caught me off guard.

"Hi Scott." I smiled sweetly at him.

He opened the door for me to come in. "My mom's at work right now, come with me upstairs to my room so we can get started."

"Okay."

I followed him up the stairs to his room, I threw my bag down on his bed. I grabbed out my notebook and book, we sat down on the floor and we started to go through the homework. Scott and I talked about random stuff, music, family, I had my charm up all the way, he seemed to be enjoying it. I eventually got bored of homework and started playing around on my phone. I put on some I See Stars, and started to hum to the beat and sing along. I heard a buzz and looked over at Scott who was grinning like an idiot at his phone. I smirked to myself and snatched his phone out of his hands.

"Hey give that back!"

I looked at the screen. It was a message from Stiles:

_How 'studying' with the hot new chick going?_

I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Hot new chick huh?"

"I..you're..very pretty..I, uh, um, Stiles, he loves to-"

I moved closer to Scott which caused his body to stiffen some. I stared him in the eyes and giggled.

"You're cute when you blush."

"I, uh, um.."

"And when you stutter."

Scott's cheeks were really red, I honestly did think it was cute he was blushing, but I had to get to work and soon. I moved even closer to him, I touched his hand. He looked at me, I stared into his eyes, I bit my lip. I heard his breath hitch. I couldn't contain myself, I had to do something.I put my hand over Scott's, he stared at me. I put my other hand on the back of his head, and crashed my lips against his. He pulled me into his lap straddling his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist, sliding his hands under my shirt, I wrapped mine around his neck. I felt his tongue scrap against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and we fought for dominance, He eventually won, he gave my ass a playful squeeze. I let out a moan. I gridded my hips into him, I could feel him poking up against me. I started kissing down his neck, I suddenly felt a sharp pain digging into my hips. I looked down and it was Scott's claws.. they were poking into me. It hurt so fucking bad. I tried pulling his arms off me, but they wouldn't budge. I just couldn't take it anymore. I shoved myself away from him, and let out a deep throaty growl. I could feel my fangs and claws grow. Scott seemed regained himself.

"Luna-a..I'm so..sorry?" He stared into my eyes and gave me a puzzled look. "Your eyes..what are you?"

I lost myself in the mirror behind him, my eyes were beautiful. I hardly get to see them when they're like this. They were a seafoam green they had gold spots in them. I looked down at my body and I could see blood from the grooves on my hips, thanks god my shirt didn't get stained.

"What do you think? That you're were the only werewolf in the United States? We're not stupid." _C'mon believe me._

Scott was taken back by what I said. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister and I came looking for a pack to join, and since I can tell you're not an Alpha, where is he?"

Scott looked at me for a few moments. I could tell by the look on his face that he was defientaly pondering what I had just said. I decided that it was do or die time. I grabbed my bag and started to head towards the door.

"Look it's whatever.. I think I'm just gonna-"

Scott grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Stay, please. I want to talk."

I looked him in the eyes, and he seemed to be staring right back into mine. It left me with a warm feeling in my stomach. "Okay, I'll stay."

...

_Meanwhile.._

My sister decided to go hangout with that wolf boy of hers. I hope she isn't bullshitting, and is actually getting something out of him. Since I'm out busting my ass to get somethings done. I figured since Luna's last incident was in the newspaper, that the Alpha had to know something was going on in his territory, and more then likely is going to investigate. That's why I'm out on the town tonight, it was Friday night, and everyone was going out. Perfect. I put on a black tunic cocktail dress, and a pair of black heels. I put a couple of curls in my locks and put on just a bit of lip gloss. I looked very sexy, it was perfect enough to seduce anyone that I wanted. I decided to try the place Luna went before to feed, I think it's name was _Crave_. I hit the club about 9. It was a large abandoned factory, with blacklights hanging from the ceiling, laser shows, and blasting rave music. Everyone seemed to being having a blast, but I wasn't there to have fun. I made my way through the croud of bumping and grindng people. The smell of arousal, and euphoria flooded my senses. I was having a hard time sensing the Alpha's pressence.

_"Maybe he'll show up sometime later."_

I walked over to the bar and ordered a martini. I sat down and decided to wait, he would show himself sooner or later. I was just finishing my second martini went I felt a strong aura coming from somewhere in the club, it gave me chills. He was here, and he wasn't very far away, and he was very strong. I thought for a second then I was sure of it, I was definitely going to need back-up. I shot Luna a quick text telling her to come here right away, I prayed that she would.

...

I felt bad for lying to Scott, I honestly did. But I needed to get information out of him, so I had no choice but to lie.

"So that murder that happened a few days ago, was that you?"

I sat down on his bed.

"No, I only feed from animals. I don't feed from humans."

I felt my phone vibrate, I checked it and it was a message from Leah:

"Come to Crave right now, I need help asap."

I looked over at Scott.

"I need to go, my sister needs help with somethings at the house, but I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Scott smiled at me.

"Alright, I guess I'll text you later."

I smiled at him coyly. "Guess?"

He laughed. "Alright, I will text you later."

I giggled, and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're adoreable kid, I'll see you later."

He smiled at me. "Later."

I left his house, and drove downtown to the club, the line extended out the door, it was going to take me forever to get in. I went to the front of the line, and flirted with the bouncer alittle. He checked my I.D and let me inside, which I thanked him. Leah told me to meet her up by the bar. As soon as I got inside, I could feel the Alpha's pressence. It was strong. I looked up towards the bar where Leah was waving me over.

"Thanks god you got here, I didn't know what I was going to do."

I smiled at her. "I would never leave you to deal with this by yourself."

"Hopefully we can find this guy before he finds us, we need draw him out."

I gave her a questioned look. "How do you plan to do that?"

She opened up her purse and pulled out a bag of violet flowers. Wolfsbane.

"We put this in the air vents, and it will circulate throughout the building and there is only two ways in and out of this building, the main entrence, and the emergency entrence that leads into the alleyway. If we both stand near one of these points we can see the Alpha as he leaves, and the track him down from there."

I see what she ment, as soon as the Alpha was to inhale the scent of Wolfsbane, it will cause a stronge stinging sensation, then cause him to become weak and disoriented.

"Okay, lets get started."

...

I grabbed a couple of handfuls of wolfsbane from Leah, and started to walk around the club and place them in the air vents. I went towards the back exit while Leah went towards the front, one of us was bound to see him. It didn't take long for the scent of wolfsbane to travel, by thirty minutes the place reaked of it. I was standing a few feets away from the back door, I was anxious for something to happen. I could feel the Alpha's pressence getting closer by the second. I saw a man rush through the back door, he seemed to be in a hurry. Gotcha. I dialed Leah on my cell.

"Hey."

"He's going out the back, hurry."

I hung up and rushed out the doors. I ran down the flight of steps to a door. The door lead right into the back alley behind the club. I could see a figure standing under a light. Blood red eyes shined through the darkness, followed by a deep growl. Then he turned a started sprinting towards the forest. I wasn't going to lose him now. I took off after him. I could hear Leah scream my name, but I didn't have time to wait for her, or we were going to miss our only chance of catching him. I ran as fast as I could, I just could never get close enough to him. Then suddenly he just dissapeared. I stopped where I was, I looked every known direction and I couldn't see him.

_Shit._

I stopped breathing for a second to see if I couldn't hear anything, just for a second. Then I was slammed into a tree. Fuck that hurt. I was leaning up against the tree I was just violenlt slammed into. The Alpha came rushing at me. He threw a punch at me, which I dodged and connected with the tree. I leg swiped him, making him fall to the ground. I knew if I fought him hand to hand there was the possiblity that I would lose, but I wasn't worried about getting hurt, or losing. I was worried that Leah wouldn't get here fast enough, and that I'd be stuck fighting this Alpha solo. But if he wanted to fight, he would get a fight.

The Alpha came at me agian, this time throwing wild punchs everywhere, I dodged a couple of them, though he got me in the stomach and in the chest. I tried to round house him put he caught my foot and picked me up. I was going vertical before I knew it. I dug my claws into his neck so that he would free my foot from his hand. He let out a scream. I punched him in the cheek and followed that up with an uppercut to the jaw. He quickly recoiled an tour into my side with his claws. That shit fucking hurt. We exchanged many blows, then suddenly I felt a stinging in my shoulder, I turned to see what it was...an it was a fucking arrow. Son of a bitch... I let out a horrid scream, it hurt so damn bad. I could hear the arrows miss me by meer centimeter. Fucking hunters.. I didn't have time to deal with them. couldn't even figure out where these arrows were coming from. I turned to face the Alpha and he had taken off.

_Leah is going to be pissed._

...

I needed to get away from this place and fast. I ran, no matter how tired I was from fighting, I ran. I started to feel very light headed from bleeding, I had to get this arrow out, and I was not going to enjoy it. I found myself infront of this large stone building, there was a sign that read "Beacon Hills First National Bank." The building looked as if no one had been there in years. I kicked in a window and climbed inside. I walked down empty hallways filled with scattered paperwork. I ended up in this large room with a marble tiles on the floor, large stone columns, and a large staircase. I sat down on the floor to catch my breathe. I felt like passing out right then and there, but if I did I could possibly bleed to death since the arrow in my shoulder was preventing me from healing at all. I grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled as hard as I could. I screamed as the teeth of the arrow ripped out of my skin. I tossed the arrow a couple of feet from me, curled up on the ground and started to sob.

Then it hit me. Something did not feel right about this place to me, it almost scared me. I looked at my phone and I had missed a text from Scott, and three calls from Leah. I had no reception in this building so I couldn't get back to either one of them.

I sighed. "Well, I need to get the fuck out of this place."

I stood up to leave, but then I heard foot steps, I ran to hide behind one of the desk. I hoped it was the hunters so I could dish out some pay back, but this aura I felt did not feel human. I looked towards the stairs and there was a group of people walking down the step. There were 5 of them, 4 men, 1 women. There was a blind man, a set of twins guys, a dark skinned women, and a balding white man.

"There is no reason to hide child, you might as well come out now."

I knew I was found out. I stood up from behind the desk a walked towards the group. I'm sure I didn't look normal, I had claw marks and blood stains on my white cami, that was a dead give-a-way.

This blind man wearing sunglasses walked towards me.

"What's your name?"

I cleared my throat. "Luna Saintclaire."

"Well Ms. Saintclaire, it seems you're in a very difficult position, I hope you don't mind being a guest of ours for awhile?"

The set of twins started to walk towards me. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I let out a deep growl, and beared my fangs and claws for battle.

"Ah, a succubus? I thought you were extinct? I haven't seen one of your kind in ages."

"It looks like you haven't seen anything in quite awhile, old man." I spat.

He smirked and I growled.

"Take her."

The twins came rushing at me fast. I wasn't going to go down so easily. I side stepped the first twin's punch, I ended up digging my claws into side. He didn't seem to like that at all. The other twin grabbed me, and put me in a hold where I facing him. I broke the hold by headbutting him. Not a good idea since that hurt like hell. I could hear the old man laughing.

"Do you have any idea who you're fighting? An Alpha Pack."

I needed to get out of there, but I doubt there was any chance of that. The twins were fast, but I was able to dodge some of the punches they threw, one of the punches sent me flying into the stone wall, causing it to crack. I tried to get up, but I was done. I had no more energy left, I was already banged up from the fight earlier, but now I was exhausted. I leaned against the wall as one of the twins walked towards me. I could see the sly smirk on his face that I wanted to rip off, but I didn't have the energy. I might as well just throw in the towel now.

I looked at him as he walked towards me. "I'm done, do with me what you will."

He grabbed my arm, and forced me to stand, but everytime that I would stand my legs would give out, so he ended up carrying me. We walked over to the blind man, who stood there with that grin on his face.

"Such a strong young women, I'll be sure to find you to be of use somehow, put her somewhere she wont be of trouble Aiden."

The twin nodded and started to walk up the stairs. My body couldn't stand being awake any longer, I blacked out after that.

...

A/N: What do you guys think? Hopefully I caught someone of guard, and hopefully you liked it enough to give me a review and comment with some criticism for me(: Thanks guys!

-Tsuki and Soul.


	3. Trophy

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy and please bear with me(: I may start making my chapters a little shorter so I'm able to update faster. This next chapter starts a little before episode 1 of the new season. I really want to know what you guys think about it, so could you please give me a review? I'd appreciate it(: And please R - Tsuki and Soul.**

* * *

Luna hadn't been home in a few days, she just seemed to have vanish. I had went searching for her for hours that night, but I ended up losing her scent as soon as I reached the town. I laid on her bed her bed in our house. I tried contemplating where she could have gone, but I couldn't think of any place that she would go. I knew the longer I sat around though, the greater the chance I wouldn't be able to find her. That fucking Alpha, as soon as I find him I'm going to rip him to shreads. I didn't know where he would be, but I knew who did, that boy Scott. I knew where he would be, looks like I'm going to school. I decided to get dressed. I slipped on a cheetah print cami, with a pair of skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of vans. I grabbed the keys on my way out. I opened the garage and hopped in my cherry red Corvette.

I didn't take me long to get to the school, only a couple of minutes. When I showed up it seemed like all the students were just showing up for class. I started to walk up towards the building, that when I noticed Lydia chatting with a group of girls. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Lydia."

She seemed to have a shocked expression on her face, she probably didn't expect to see me there.

"Oh... Hi Leah, where's Luna? I haven't seen heard from her in days."

"Yeah, well poor Luna is sick, and I came here to get something's from her classes. By chance do you know where Scott is? I actually need to talk to him."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, he's over there with his friend Stiles."

Lydia pointed me towards a blue jeep that was parked a few feet away. I smiled at her.

"Thanks girl, I'll tell Luna to text you or something, when she gets the chance."

Lydia smiled at me. "Alright, thanks."

I turned and started to walk towards the jeep. I picked up on a strong smell of dog, fucking werewolves. There were three boys standing by it, One was shorter, he had a bowl haircut, and a built seemed to have noticed me walking towards them, so I gave them a smile.

"Hi boys, by chance are one of you Scott?"

The built brunette smiled. "Yeah, I'm Scott."

I gave him a small smile. "I'm Luna's sister, Leah. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Ah, I didn't know Luna had a sister."

I giggled. "Well I'm here aren't I? By chance could I get a moment of your time? Alone."

The bowl cut kid whispered something in his ear. All I could pick up was something about me possibly being a werewolf. I started to laugh.

"Honey, if I was a werewolf, you would know."

The boys were shocked by what I had just said. I gave them a smirk.

"Now, are one of you going to take me to your Alpha, or am I going to have to rip out someone's throat out?"

Scott didn't seem to like what I had to say, since he tensed up.

I beared my talon-like claws, and dragged my finger down the side of the jeep, leaving a deep scratch.

"Your choice boys, the easy way, or the hard way."

The boy beside him cleared his throat. "Why do you need to talk to Derek?"

"Because if I don't talk to him, I'm going to more then likely start killing people until he decides to come find me, that's why..what's your name?"

"Stiles... Stiles Stilinski."

I gave him a sweet smile.

"Well Stiles, one of you two will take me to him after school, whether you like it or not."

Stiles didn't say anything. I turned to Scott.

"I will be here at 2:30, and you better be here, or I will hunt you down, and you won't like the things I will do to you."

Scott nodded his head. "Alright."

I drove back to my house and waited for the boys to get out, I wasn't playing games.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a blinding light. There was a small skylight above me about 15 feet in the air. I was laying in this small cot. I tried to move to get up, but as it turned out my arm and legs were together with chains. I tried to break them, but my strength was gone. The fights from earlier had taken its toll on my body, not to mention that I hadn't fed in days. I looked around the room for other alternative escape routes. The room I was in wasn't that large. The was a metal door in the corner of the room. Other then the cot there was a dresser, a desk, and a lone chair. There was a notch around the corner to my left which lead to the bathroom, I could see the shower from where I laid. I laid there for what seemed like hours, until I heard the door open. It was one of the twins and the old blind man. The old man sat down in the chair while the twin leaned up against the wall behind him. The old man smiled.

"Luna darling, how are you feeling?"

I didn't reply, I wasn't going to give him anything.

"Ah, you're stubborn, I like that. I enjoying destroying people's spirits."

I scoffed. "What do you want with me old man?"

The old man unscrewed the tip of his cane to reveal a small arrow-head. He stood up, and walked over towards me. He jabbed the head of it into my arm. I let out a loud scream, and bared my teeth at him, that fucking hurt. He quickly pulled back, drawing the head out of my arm. I let out a small hiss. The old man returned to his seat and put the cap back on the arrow-head.

"Let that be a lesson to you Luna, disrespect will only result in more punishment for you. The name is Deucalion, you best remember that."

I spit towards him. "Fuck you."

He let out a chuckle.

"And here I thought succubi were suppose to be classy, sophisticated women, what a shame."

I growled at him. "What do you want with me Deucalion?!"

He gave me a small smirk.

"I'm here to show you what kind of vision a blind man can truly have, you shall stay here, and become part of my trophy collection."

I wish he could see the intense glare I was giving him. "I am no ones trophy."

"Well that's where you're wrong my dear, and from your current place you're not in any position to be barking orders."

I laughed. "You're the one barking, mutt."

Deucalion smacked me in the stomach with his cane, it didn't hurt bad, but I knew there would be a bruise there later. He turned towards the twin.

"I want you to watch her Aiden, make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

Aiden nodded his head and opened the door for Deucalion. After he exited, he turned the dead bolt, and sat down in the same chair Deucalion had been sitting. We sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like hours, until he finally spoke.

"I have no idea why Deucalion wants to keep you, succubi aren't that special, but I guess you're rare to him."

I scoffed. "Fuck off, you bitch ass mutt."

He smirked. "Ouch, that really hurt."

I rolled my eyes at him, this boy was entirely to arrogant. He was cute though. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, built frame, and a sharp face. All around he was handsome, if only I didn't want to rip his throat out. Maybe if I play around with him I can get him to let me out of these chains.

"What's your name again?"

He scoffed. "Why should I give it to you?"

"Unless you want me calling you bitch, or mutt this whole time, I had better get a name."

He paused for a second. "My names Aiden."

"You already know my name so there's no need for me to say it."

He chuckled. "Are you always such a bitch?"

I glared at him. "Are you always such an asshole?"

"Only to girls I want to eat." He gave me a wink.

I gave him a sarcastic laugh. "In your dreams boy, do you know how long I've been out for?"

Aiden pondered on my answer for a few moments. "Hmmm... I would have to say about two days?"

Holy fuck, Leah is probably going crazy right about now.

* * *

I drove to the school at 2:30, students were just getting out for the rest of the day. Scott and Stiles jumped in my car. Scott told me to head downtown. No one spoke during the entire ride, it felt uncomfortable. Scott would every so often tell me where to turn, eventually I ended up parking in front of this large warehouse. I got out of my car and the boys followed. We went inside and went up a few flight of steps to this large iron door , I could feel the Alpha's presence from behind it. Scott was first to enter, then Stiles, then myself, it was a large loft, it had hardwood floors, and rustic brick walls. There was a man standing behind this large dining room table, he had 5 o'clock aftershave, and brown locks. He was wearing denim jeans, and a black beater. He didn't seem very pleased that I was in his 'den'. I bared my claws and teeth and walked up towards him.

"Where's Luna!?"

The Alpha scoffed. "You mean the succubus I fought the other night? Well she isn't here, as you can see."

I growled at him. "Don't give me your bullshit, where is she?"

He gave me a blank stare, and walked towards me. "I'm not sure where she is, or who she is, but trying to fight me isn't going to help you."

He was right, god dammit. I backed off, I needed their help, and the Alpha knew it. I stared at him. "So where do we start?"

The Alpha looked at Scott.

"Have you seen Isaac?"

* * *

I was sitting on the cot for what seemed like hours, it finally took its toll on me. From what I could tell it was night outside.

"Would you please remove these chains? I need to use the bathroom, and I would like to shower."

Aiden thought for a moment.

"I guess, but you have to make it quick."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small key. He walked over to me, and removed the cuffs around my ankles and wrists. It felt so good to let them breathe. I stood up from the cot, and almost toppled over. I need to feed to regain my strength, but I sure as hell wasn't going to drink any of Aiden's blood, even though it was very tempting..

I walked around the corner in the room to a small bathroom. It had a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub. I used the bathroom and grabbed a towel from one of the racks and turned on the shower as hot as it would go. I threw off my skinny jeans, my stained white cami, my vans, and my lace panties and bra. The water felt amazing on my skin, it felt good to wash off all the sweat, dirt, and blood. I dried myself off, and got dressed. I walked back into the other room, Aiden was still sitting in the same spot I had left him. I laid back down on the cot. I turned to my side and stared at Aiden.

"Thank you."

Aiden scoffed. "It's no problem, just don't try any funny business."

I smirked. "That would be a waste of my time hun."

He smirked back at me. "Last time I checked I was quite the woman charmer, it's got to be my handsome looks."

I laughed at him. "Are you sure it's not your amazing personality?"

He glared at me, and I gave him the finger.

"You would like to now wouldn't you?" He smirked at me.

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

Hours seemed to fly by, I could tell it was almost night-time looking up at the skylight. I was getting anxious, and hungry. My stomach let out a growl, I needed to eat. I glanced over at Aiden who was staring at me.

"Do you have any food?"

Aiden didn't respond, he just got up and walked out. I could hear the locking of the deadbolt from the other side. I quickly scrambled up, and searched the room. I had found my cell phone hidden in one of the desk drawers, I hid it under the pillow in the cot for later. I didn't find any other escape routes so I returned to the cot and waited for Aiden to come back. A few moments later the door swung open to show Aiden, he had a bottle of water and an apple. He tossed them both on the cot for me, I basically devoured the apple, and chugged the bottle of water. The other twin from earlier came bursting through the door.

"Aiden, we have a problem."

Aiden nodded his head and followed his twin out the door. That was very strange, they must've be in a hurry. Then I realized something... he didn't lock the door. I knew it was either now or never. I grabbed my phone and walked up towards the door. I grabbed the handle and it opened. I smiled to myself, and took off running down the hallway, I found a broken window down the hall big enough for me to jump through. I was outside, and I felt amazing. I started sprinting away from the building, hoping that the Alphas hadn't noticed that I had went missing. I eventually found myself in front of my house, I didn't have the energy to go and hunt, I would have to wait until tomorrow, I was beat. I opened the door, threw off my shoes, dragged myself up the stairs, and passed out on my bed.

* * *

I had been at Derek's place for a couple of hours, he had filled me in on some of the details of the town. There was a pack of Alphas that had taken up a coven somewhere in the town, and they had caused trouble for them for the last few days.

"Hmm.. a pack of Alphas? They're not going to be easy to take down what so ever."

Derek scoffed. "Of course not, that's why we need help."

I gave him a blank expression. "I'm not doing anything until I find Luna."

"Why does that succubus matter so much to you?"

Stiles jumped up from where he was sitting. "Wait. What? Did I just hear the word succubus?"

I nodded. "Yes, Stiles. Succubus, Luna and I are succubi."

His jaw dropped. "You're kidding me right?"

"No, not at all."

I tried to explain our story the best could, without freaking him out. He seemed to take it well, for being human anyways..

"So that explains why you and Luna are extremely attractive.."

I rolled my eyes. "Watch what you say Stiles, remember that I could eat you."

He sat back down and shut up after that.

"Now back to business, where could Luna be?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, the Argents showed up during our fight, and I fled, I believe I saw her running towards the north side of town.

I nodded my head. "Alright, well I'm going to head home and grab something's for tonight's search, good luck finding your wolf."

I left Derek's place in a hurry. I had a new lead on Luna, and I needed to move fast. I dropped Stiles and Scott off at the school so he could grab his jeep, I quickly exchanged numbers with them and thanked them for helping me and drove off towards home. As soon as I reached home I shut off my car and my main door. I opened the door and tripped by a shoe that was tossed on the ground, it was a single black Van, I remember that shoe.. Luna!

"Luna!"

There was no response throughout the house, quickly ran up the stairs to her room to see her door closed. I opened it to see Luna sleeping on her bed, her clothes were bloody and dirty, she looked like she hadn't fed in days. I smiled, I was happy knowing that she was back home safe. I sent Scott a text to tell him the good news, he told me that he would be by tomorrow sometime to see her. I grabbed a blanket from off the bed and covered her with it, the poor girl needed to sleep. I decided to go and break into the Red Cross downtown, I needed to feed and so did Luna. I grabbed over ten bags of blood and returned home, to wait for Luna to awake.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. This chapter was kind of short. Well, if I want to update faster that's how it's going to have to be. I hope you guys enjoyed th****ough, I'm testing my writing skills through this story, and hopefully I can deliver. Please Review(: **

**- Tsuki and Soul.**


	4. Fireflies

**A/N: Sorry if the story line is getting a bit sloppy, I just wanted to get you guys introduced to my characters a little, so please bear with me(: This is where the plot will start to pick up. This is also my longest chapter yet, I will get this story straightened out eventually, so please R&R(: - Tsuki and Soul.**

* * *

"Luna.."

I groaned into my bed, I didn't feel like getting up yet. I felt my blanket ripped off me, and my pillows taken from underneath my head. Leah threw the pillows at me.

"Leah, please. I want to sleep."

She sighed. "No. You need to eat, so get up. It's almost time for you to go to school, you've missed your second and third day, you need to go."

I groaned, I really didn't have a choice. I sat up on my bed rubbing my eyes. Leah handed me a large silver thermos. I tilted it back and let the sweet iron rich blood fill my mouth. I took large enough gulps to finish the entire thing in a matter of seconds. I handed the thermos back to Leah.

"There's more, if you're still hungry?"

I shook my head. "That actually hit the spot."

She smiled at me. "Well that's good, maybe you'll recover faster."

"I'm guessing you saw?"

She gave me a blank expression. "Now don't bullshit me. What happened to you? Where were you? I changed you out of your clothes, and saw cuts and bruises."

I sighed, this was going one hell of a story.

"I followed the Alpha out the club that night, we fought. But then the hunters showed up and he disappeared. I took an arrow to the shoulder and had to run. I found myself at the very far end of town at the bank. There was a pack of Alphas, there was five of them. I tried to fight them, but after a point I didn't want to move, I was lucky they took pity on me and didn't kill me, or at least rip my limbs off. Their leader's name is Deucalion, he's blind but don't underestimate the son of a bitch. He said he wanted me as one of his 'trophies'. They kept watch on me, until something happened and I was able to escape. Then I ran until I got here."

Leah had a coy look on her face. "Trophy? Seems like this guy Deucalion is some sort of 'collector'?"

"That or he's a psychotic sociopath?"

She smirked. "That could be a possibility, since he seems to enjoy messing with Derek's pack."

"Derek?"

She flopped down on the bed beside me. "Yeah, the Alpha from the other night. His name is Derek?"

I was a little surprised. "So you've spoken with him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know where you were so I went to your school and had a little 'friendly' chart with your friend Scott and his friend Stiles."

"By the meaning of the word 'friendly' you mean that you didn't hurt them right? They are my friends, and I have to see them everyday at school."

She giggled. "I just threatened them a little.."

"A little?"

She smiled at me. "Well I didn't hurt them, if that's what you want to know. Anyways they found out us."

"God damn it, so much for staying quiet. When do we move?"

She shook her head. "We're not going anywhere. Derek hasn't said anything to me about us having to leave, at this rate he needs all the help he can get."

I smiled. "Good, because I'm tired of having to leave every time something happens."

"I know you do. But that's what comes with who we are. We can never stay in one place for too long, you know why."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know.. I'm curious though. How did Scott react to the 'succubus' thing?"

"He didn't really say anything, his friend on the other hand was ecstatic."

I laughed. Stiles could be such a dork sometimes.

"Well I guess I need to get around for school."

Leah nodded. "Yeah, I need to head to work. But please be careful, and call me when you get home?"

I smiled at her and gave her a nod.

"Alright, be good." she kissed my forehead and took off downstairs.

I sighed, I was defiantly not ready for school. I went into the bathroom and stripped into the shower. After the shower I straightened my hair, slipped on a white blouse, and a cute black skirt with a pair of short black heels. I put on some maschera and a light peach lip gloss, sprayed myself with some perfume, grabbed my phone and my bag and was out the door.

* * *

I hurried down to the school so I could at least find Scott and talk to him. I walked down the main hall so I could grab my books at my locker real fast. Someone grabbed my arm, it was Lydia.

"Hey beautiful, way to not text while you were sick."

I smiled. "Sorry girl, I didn't want to move."

She gave me a sweet smile. "Well walk me to Allison's locker to make it up to me."

I gave in, I would have to find Scott later. I walked down the hall with Lydia, chatting away, she mentioned to me that her and Jackson had broken up and that he was going to go and stay with some relatives since his family was having problems at the moment. Allison was standing at her locker grabbing books.

"Hey Allison."

She turned and smiled at us. "Hey girls."

Lydia leaned against the locker by Allison, I stood by Allison. Lydia was enjoying herself single, since she was checking out the fresh meat for this year.

"Freshmen, tons and tons of fresh... men."

Allison turned to her. "You mean fresh boys, Lydia they're fourteen."

I giggled. "I didn't see for much of the pedophile type Lydia."

She smiled at me. "Don't judge me, some are more mature than others."

Allison rolled her eyes. "You know? It's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a while, work on becoming a better person?"

Lydia turned to her. "Allison I love you, so if you need to do that thing where we talk about me, and pretend that we're actually talking about you it's totally fine, but I don't want a boyfriend, I need a distraction."

I gave her a sarcastic laugh. "Don't we all?"

I rolled my eyes at the two and smiled, these girls could go on forever. Suddenly I felt a strong aura that I had felt before, I wasn't able to concentrate on where it was coming from, because of all the talking in the hallway. I looked over towards Lydia and Allison who were both staring blankly behind me.

"What?"

"Brothers?" Allison said.

Lydia smiled. "Twins."

I turned, walking down the hall was none other than the Alpha twins, both of them were carrying helmets. I was frozen, what were they doing there? As they passed I saw one of them look at me and smile, Aiden.

Lydia grabbed my arm, and smiled. "Can you believe he just checked you out?"

I gave her a nervous laugh. "Are you sure he wasn't looking at you?"

"Positive."

Fuck... today was going to be a long day.

Chemistry flew by fast, especially since Scott wasn't there and I had to sit by myself. I had French next with Ms. Morrell and Allison. I may have the class with Allison, but she sits towards the back of the class and I sit by the window. I walked into class and noticed someone sitting in the empty seat next to me. It was one of the twins, I threw down my bag gaining a look from him. I pulled out my book and notebook and waited for class to start.

"Remember me Blondie?"

I turned to my left. "Aiden?"

He smiled at me. "So you do? Thanks to you I got one hell of a trashing from Deucalion."

I gave him a sweet smile. "You're very welcome sweetheart. Hopefully you remember to lock the door next time."

He glared at me. "Next time, I keep you locked up in chains."

I laughed at him. "You would like that, now wouldn't you?"

"Ms. Saintclaire, I hope I'm not interrupting you and Mr. Smith but I would like to begin the lesson."

"Je suis désolé Madme Morrell, il ne se reproduira pas."

_I'm sorry Ms. Morrell, it won't happen again. _

"Il vaut mieux ne pas, ou il sera le déjeuner détention pour les deux de vous."

_It better not, or it will be lunch detention for the both of you._

Aiden smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mange merde." I whispered.

_Eat shit._

He smiled showing me his pearly white teeth.

"Vous êtes si gentil avec moi..."

_You're so nice to me..._

I smirked and stared up at the board towards Ms. Morrell, hopefully this day goes by fast...

* * *

I decided to eat lunch by myself outside at one of the picnic tables, I had a Brisk and some crazy core Skittles. I shot Scott a quick text.

"We need to talk.. where are you?"

I few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"_Emergency at the hospital, w/ a friend. Come to Derek's tonight."_

I told him okay, and to text me the address I sat quietly scrolling trough my Twitter account until I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned and it was Aiden... again.

"You know what? I'm starting to get the feeling that you're stalking me."

He smiled, and sat down across from me. "I always stalk my prey."

I shot him a glare. "I'm not your prey.. mutt."

He smirked. "Always with the name calling with you, so vicious."

I gave him a sarcastic laugh. "You cute kid, but it's not going to happen."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

I rolled my eyes, this kid could be annoying. "What do you want Aiden?"

"Just to enjoy the company of my favorite succubus."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I would rather be alone."

"Well if you want to talk sometime, here's my number."

He handed me a slip of paper with his number written on it. I smiled at him.

"I'll be sure to lose it somewhere."

He gave me a smirk and walked off. I looked over the piece of paper, and stuffed t in my pocket. I seriously didn't need to deal with this now. I heard the five-minute bell ring, and decided to head off to class, even though I just wanted to go home.

* * *

I had to drop Lydia of at home before I could go over to Derek's, she was rambling on and on about her English report that was due in a couple of days, latest fashion, and music. Then she said something about Aiden.

"What?"

She looked over at me after looking over her nails.

"I talked to that cute twin in the Library earlier with Allison, he gave me his number."

I suddenly felt myself get pissed off.

"You're not going to text him are you?"

She smiled. "I said that I needed a distraction Luna, and he's very distracting.."

I rolled my eyes. "Boys like him only want one thing, and it's not sharing meaningful conversations."

She laughed. "I'm a big girl Luna, I think I can take care of myself."

I smiled at her. "Just looking out for you boo."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine."

I pulled into her driveway and let her out. She waved goodbye to me. "Text you later girl."

I smiled at her and reversed out of her driveway. I drove to Derek's loft downtown which was only about 20 minutes away. The sky had turned a beautiful pink color as the sun had began to set. I played some Deadmau5 so help make the trip go a little faster. My head kept buzzing about Aiden, and Lydia. I was trying to figure out what card he was trying to play. I shook it off, I wouldn't let him hurt her.

I heard the loud roar of an engine come up from behind me. I looked to my side and it was a nice black crotch rocket, the guy tried to pass me. I pushed my foot down on the gas, and was able to get ahead of him. I smiled to myself, I knew he wasn't going to pass me. He pulled up on my side and gave me the finger. I laughed, and returned it. I was pulling into town so I had no choice but to slow down. I stopped at a red light, and he pulled up beside me. He pushed up his visor.

"Long time no see doll."

It was Aiden. I smiled at him.

"Hey mutt. What did I say about stalking me?"

He laughed. "It's more of a coincidence."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Coincidence my ass, stop appearing place I don't want you to."

He stared at me. "Well if you text me, I would know where not to go."

Ugh.. this boy just would not get the hint... Fuck...

"Whatever you say kid."

The light turned green and I put down my lead foot on the gas, leaving Aiden in a cloud of burning rubber. I pulled in an alleyway, in front of this large warehouse. I went inside and went up a few flight of steps to this large iron door. I opened the door to a large loft, it had hardwood floors, and rustic brick walls. Scott, Stiles, this cute brunette wearing a grey v neck, this older man with dirty blonde curls, and a built brunette with 5 o'clock shadow were all standing around a large dining room table. They all turned to me as I walked in.

The man with 5 o'clock shadow spoke first. 'Well it's nice to see you again Luna."

I glared at him, it was the Alpha for the other night. "Who are you again?"

"Ah, I forgot my manners. My name is Derek Hale, this old man beside me is Peter, my uncle. You already know Scott, Stiles, and Isaac."

I smirked. "Well since we've all been introduced, what do you want?"

Scott turned to me. "We need to find out where the Alphas are holding Erica, and Boyd."

"Who are they?"

Derek cleared his throat. "They're part of my pack."

"I see, well where should I start with my story?"

Derek gave me a cold look. "From the beginning."

I sighed, and took a seat on one of the chairs. I hated telling long stories...

* * *

"So what's pretty much it."

Derek sighed. "The bank huh?"

I nodded. "In the vault."

Derek nodded his head, and turned to look out the window. The moon was starting to come out above the town.

"We need to go tonight Scott."

Scott nodded his head, I turned and looked at him.

"When are we going to talk about this?"

Scott shook his head. "I'm not sure, I know we need to... but I need to go help Derek with this favor."

I looked at his bicep. There was two black bands where naked skin once was. I smiled at him.

"First tattoo?"

He smirked. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. " I do actually, but I want to go with you guys."

Scott narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. "No, this isn't your fight."

I scoffed at him. "That mother fucker tried to keep me captive, I want to rip his throat out."

"Luna, this isn't something small. This is a pack of Alphas, they're stronger and faster than all of us."

I sighed. "So you and the big bad wolf here plan to break into the bank by yourself, and some how rescue your friends? You're kidding me..."

Scott seemed irritated. "You're not going."

I glared at him and sighed. "Whatever then, I'm out of here."

Scott had a hurt look on his face as I walked out of the loft. I drove back to my house under the light of the moon. I was beyond irritated with Scott. I offered my help and he shut me down; so much for working together and being 'friends'. I pulled into my driveway, there wasn't a single light on in my house Leah must still be at work. I unlocked my front door and walked into my dark living room. I turned on some lights, and walked upstairs to my room. I needed to relax for the night. I took a nice long bubble bath, and got changed into a pair of grey sweat pants, and a black cami. I went downstairs and went into the fridge. I grabbed out a silver flask and cocked it back letting the sweet blood run down my throat.

I was done eating, so I grabbed fifth of whiskey from my fridge and retreated back to my room to listen to music. I played some Adventure Club, and sat down with my bottle cocking it back ever so often. I was still stressed out even with the soft dub step playing in the background, and the half a bottle whiskey I drank. I grabbed a tin from under my bed. I opened it, and pulled out a nugget of Kush. I grinded it up in my grinder, and rolled it up. I didn't smoke pot often, but when I'm stressed it always helped relieve me. I sparked it, and inhaled, letting the THC absorb into my body. I felt my mind go soft, I wave of relief washed over me. I laid on my bed puffing away until I heard a knock on my... window?

"_What the hell?" _

I looked to see the familiar twin from earlier standing on the limb of the tree by my window. I opened it and he smirked at me.

"You know that's illegal?"

I laughed and blew a hit at him. "Does it look like I give a fuck?"

He shook his head, and smiled at me. "Mind if I come in?"

I sighed. "If my sister shows up and finds out you're here she will kill you. You're lucky I'm being nice to you now."

He smiled. "Just for a second?"

"Ugh... Fine, hurry the fuck up."

He nodded and jumped inside of my room. I went a laid back on my bed. I took a puff, inhaled, then let it out.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at me and smirked. "You never texted me, so I decided to come ask you why?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Really? I've been busy all day."

"You can't give me that as an excuse."

I glared. "Whatever."

I took a puff and blew my hit at him.

"Do you want a puff?"

Aiden shook his head, he noticed my bottle of whiskey sitting on my night stand. He snatched it up and gulped about three shots down. I laughed at his facial expression when he finished.

"That was 100 proof."

He laughed as he coughed. "No wonder why it burned.."

I took another puff and put out the roach I had left. Music was still playing in the background. I turned and looked at Aiden.

"Why do you keep bothering me?"

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you_

He smirked at me. "Maybe I enjoy your company more than others."

_It's true, I crave you_

I smiled at him. "Last time I checked you gave Lydia your number as well?"

"I only gave it to her to get her off my back."

I laughed at him. "Sure you did."

I got up and started to walk towards him. "So by 'enjoying my company' does that mean you like me?"

Aiden stood his ground where he stood as I got closer. "Possibly."

_I walked into the room dripping, in gold_

I was only centimeters away from Aiden, probably the closest I've ever gotten. I smiled at him.

"Then why don't you take your feelings and give them to someone who actually wants to hear about them."

He smirked at me. "When will you finally be nice to me?"

I scoffed. "You're my so-called 'enemy' so I have no choice but to be a bitch towards you."

Aiden smiled at me. "Who says we have to be enemies? Why not just acquaintances?"

I smirked. "You're one of the most stubborn, cocky son of bitches I ever met."

He let out a deep laugh that made me giggle. "So I'm guessing that's a good thing?"

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. "We'll see."

_It's true, I crave you._

I heard a car pull into my driveway.

"You need to go now."

He nodded and pecked me on the cheek. "Text me, or I'll sneak into your house next time."

I smiled at him blushing, and nodded. After he left I flopped down on my bed, and screamed into my pillow.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I took a deep breath and thought rationally for a second. Maybe he was just doing this to mess with me? Well that's already been achieved I guess.. I wasn't sure of anything anymore, I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my phone buzzing non-stop. The caller I.D read Scott so I decided to answer.

"Hello?"

He cleared his throat. "Hey Luna... um-remember how I said I didn't need your help earlier? Well... things have changed."

I sat up and turned on my lamp. "What happened?"

"Derek and I broke into the bank. It turns out that the vault walls were built with Hecatolite which scatters moonlight. Boyd and Cora haven't been able to transform for three full moons, now they've escaped and are hunting people for the thrill of the kill."

I sighed. "Well, that doesn't sound very good."

Scott huffed. "Please can you help us?"

"Only on the condition that next time I volunteer to help you, you actually let me help you."

Scott huffed. "Fine, meet me at the school."

"Okay."

I hung up, and quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a pair of vans. Leah was home, but I wasn't going to wake her to go and help me, she probably had a long day. I drove down to the school, and parked. I got out and walked up towards the main doors where Scott was waiting.

"So what's the plan?'

Scott pointed to the flashing rod that were in the ground a few feet away. "Hear that?"

I did actually, it was a very high frequency almost like a dog whistle.

"Cora and Boyd are attracted to that sound, and when we get them here; we trap them in the boiler room."

I sighed. "So what am I supposed to do?"

He smiled at me. "Be my back-up."

I laughed and nodded. "Sounds easy enough, when will they be here?"

We heard a loud throaty growl. "I think that answers your question."

I turned to see Isaac growling at two other people. Both of them looked like rabid dogs with elongated faces, sharp teeth, and bright eyes. Then came running towards him until a red sedan came squealing into the parking lot honking its horn. It must have scared them because they ended up running towards the main doors, but they didn't go inside the building, they went over it.

"Where are they going!?"

I heard the explosions of flash bangs going off in the distance. Scott rushed me inside, with Derek, and an older man so they could shut the doors. The two wolves from earlier came running down the hall at us. I bared my teeth and claws and let out a loud growl. They stopped for a second after seeing the older man pull out a stun baton.

_"What is this hunter doing here?"_

Scott took a breath. "Try to catch us."

Derek and him took off running down a flight of steps, I followed close behind. I turned the corner and Scott pulled me to the side, and put his hand over my mouth. He whispered for me to stay quiet. I nodded and he let go, I looked what was in his other hand. It was a fire extinguisher, Derek and him each had one. I heard a low growl coming from the hallway that we had just ran down, I leaned behind some pipes so the wolves wouldn't see me. I hear one of them scrape their claws against some metal, it made a horrible scratch sound like nails against a chalkboard. Scott and Derek sprayed the two with the fire extinguishers, then we ran for the door. We slammed the iron door shut and locked it. The two wolves banged on the door for a few moments then stopped, Derek let out a sigh and slumped down in the corner. Scott took in a deep breath.

"I can't believe that worked."

We sat there in a few moments of silence, Scott put his ear against the door. Derek glanced over at him.

"What do you hear?"

Scott had a questioned look on his face. "Heartbeats."

I turned to him. "Both of them."

His breath hitched. "Actually, three of them.."

Derek stood up and walked towards the door. Scott glanced at him.

"What are you doing?"

Derek grabbed the door handle. "Close the door behind me, and keep it shut."

"You go in there alone, you're either going to kill them, or they kill you."

Derek turned to us. "That's why I'm going in there alone."

He swung open the door, and ran inside. Scott and I quickly shut it and locked it behind him. We sat there in silence for a few moments, we heard the sounds of loud growls coming from the other side of the door, and then there was silence. Scott and I rushed through the door and ran down the hallway. Isaac ran in behind us and stood there as shocked as we were. In the middle of the room sat Derek sitting on his knees, he was bleeding and his shirt was in shreds. Beside him were the two wolves from earlier, both of them were on the ground unconscious. Derek looked at us.

"There's a teacher, I'll take care of her." He pointed at the two wolves beside him. "Get them out of here."

Isaac and Scott nodded, and they both grabbed a body. Scott turned to me carrying a girl in his hands. I smiled at him.

"Can you fill me in on the details tomorrow?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you in class."

I felt accomplished tonight, I gave Scott some back up just incase things were going to get bad, and I was alright with that. I drove home and went back to bed, tonight was exhausting.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoy, and please Follow, Favorite, or Review(: Happy Late Independence Day!(: GO 'MERICA! - Tsuki and Soul.**


	5. Mind Games

**A/N: Thanks guys for the many follows and favorites(: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation up north and I didn't have Wi-Fi (T.T)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, please R&R(:**

* * *

_The sun began to set over the sea, the sky was bursting with beautiful shades of red, orange, and blue. We walked along the beach, hands locked together. He smiled to me, I laughed. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. We feel to the ground. He pulled me into his lap. Our lips collided. I rested my forehead against his, nuzzling his nose against mine. He smiled at me. _

_"I love you."_

_I kissed him and smiled. "I love you too."_

_I laid my head on his shoulder watching the sunset over the waves. _

_"I want to stay like this forever."_

_The sky started to darken, the moon rose high into the sky. The beach became bathed in moonlight. I felt myself starting to shift, the urge to quench my thirst for blood was too much to contain. I pushed myself away from him, and ran._

_"Luna! Come back!"_

_I couldn't let him see me like this, and if I hurt him I could never forgive myself._

_I ran to the dock at the end of the beach, I sat at the end of the dock letting my feet hang over the edge. I stared at my reflection in the water. My sea-foam golden eyes shined off the water. I started to sobbing, I hated being a monster, a freak. I wanted a normal life, but that was impossible to manage. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms them, and cried. I heard an ear-piercing scream. I got up and ran towards the beach. I stopped in my tracks. He was kneeling on the ground. Dimitri had his claws wrapped around his neck. He had deep scratch marks all over his torso. Leah was being held off to the side by two of his underlings. Dimitri gave me a cold look with his golden blue eyes._

_"What have we here Luna? Last time I checked, I remember telling you the next time I caught you breaking the code, you would be heavily punished."_

_I felt tears burning at my eyes. He looked so helpless. "Please, don't hurt him. It's my punishment not his."_

_He scoffed at me, and turned to the frail man in his hands. "What is so special about this human? We feed from humans-" He looked at me and smiled. _

_"You've fallen in love with him haven't you?" His laughter echoed across the beach. _

_"Very pathetic Luna, really? A human!? Do you know what love does? It makes you weak, it makes you lower your guard. One day you will die because of your so-called 'love', but today I shall teach you a lesson."_

_Dimitri forced the boy to stand, he tightened his grip with his hand it was cutting off the boys air. _

_"Please stop!" I cried._

_Dimitri smiled at me, he dragged his claws across his throat. Crimson blood spilled down his chest. He fell to the ground, as I ran to him._

_"Let that be a lesson to you Luna darling, never fall in love."_

_I looked into his lifeless blue eyes, tears streamed from my eyes. "Please don't be dead, don't be dead.." I knew the only way I could save him was to turn him. I grabbed his wrist and sank my fangs into his skin. I waited a few moments to see if the transformation was working, but it was too late... he was gone. I rested my head on his chest, and sobbed. _

_"Charles.."_

* * *

I shot up in a cold sweat, I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax. That was one crazy nightmare. I shook of the old thoughts of my past, it was 6:45, I got back to my place about 2 o'clock. I laughed to myself, only 4 hours of sleep... Don't get me wrong I can stay up for hours on end, I just enjoy sleeping... it makes me feel normal. I stripped out of my pajamas and jumped into the shower.

The hot water felt good on my skin. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall, I was still so tired. I let my mind run again, why did I have that dream? I haven't seen Dimitri in almost half a century, why would he pop back into my head now? I eventually shrugged it off, and finished my shower.

I washed up and got out. I dried my blonde locks and put on a grey cami with a dark pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black vans. I lightly curled my hair, put on a thin layer of maschera and peach lip gloss. I smiled to myself in the mirror. Damn I looked good. I grabbed my phone of the charger, drawstring bag, and my car keys. I looked down at my phone to see I had two texts from Lydia, and one from Scott and Aiden. Lydia wanted a ride to school so I would have to go pick her up. Scott wanted me to talk with me at lunch, and Aiden wanted to go to lunch with me. Ugh, these boys... I told Scott he would have to talk to me before lunch, and I told Aiden only if he was paying. I went down the stair and grabbed a silver flask from the fridge. I cocked it back, chugging the sweet liquid down my throat. I whipped my mouth and walked out the front door locking it behind me. I got into my car and drove down the street to Lydia's. I honked the horn and waited for Lydia to come out. A second later she ran out to my car and hopped in. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful."

I smiled back at her. "Hey sexy, what's up?"

"Oh the usual, trying to enjoy my high school career."

I smirked at her coyly as I pulled out of her driveway.

"New boy?"

She giggled to herself. "Aiden."

I lost the smirk from my face. "What?"

"Yeah, he's been texting me the last few days. He's actually very sweet."

I scoffed internally. "I'm sure, but I thought you didn't want a relationship?"

She shook her head. "Exactly, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun?"

I smiled her and laughed. "Just be careful."

_Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?_

* * *

We pulled into school about 15 minutes before class was going to start. There were police cars, and an ambulance parked at the far end of the parking lot. Lydia parted ways with me, mumbling something about Aiden and having to go to her locker. I waved goodbye and shook my head. That girl... I need to lay some ground rules on that damn wolf, I would see him at lunch. I walked down towards the ambulance and police cars. A group of teenagers began to gather around the caution tape. I went around the side down a small path. I saw Scott, Stiles, and Isaac standing by themselves as the paramedics began to remove a kid from a tree. I walked over to the boys.

"What the hell is going on?"

Scott stared at me blankly. "There's been another murder."

"Another?"

Isaac glanced at Scott. "Did you see the way the twins looked at him?"

Stiles cleared his throat. " Yeah like the have no idea what happened?"

Isaac glanced towards the twins. "No, they knew."

I coughed for them to remember I was still there. "How do you know? As far as you know it could've been someone else?"

Isaac stared at me. "Sorry Luna, but your boyfriend over there isn't a cuddly little puppy."

I glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say."

Stiles scoffed at us. "Am I the only one sensing the lack of werewolf-attude in these murders?"

Isaac seemed heated that he was defending them. "Oh you think it's a coincidence that they show up and people start dying?"

"No, but I still don't think it's them."

Scott looked over to me, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me off to the side away from his friends.

"What can't you tell me that you don't want your friends hearing? Not to mention Isaac is probably listening to us now."

Scott looked me deeply in the eyes. "Luna... I need for you to stay away from Aiden, his pack is dangerous, and you could get hurt."

I scoffed at him. "For your information, I am almost 200 years old. I don't need your protection. Last night when you said you didn't need me, and then you did. That pissed me off. I'm no little girl Scott. I can handle my own. So stop trying to protect me. "

He stared at me in awe. "200 years?"

I laughed at him, and smirked. "Does that bother you?"

He smirked at me, and shook his head. "Not at all, you look good for almost 200."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for making me feel old."

He huffed. "I didn't mean it l-"

I put my finger on his lips. "I knew what you meant." I smiled at him.

Scott stared me in the eyes. "I just don't want you to get involved. You just moved here, and you're already getting pulled into this. I can't let that happen to you, this isn't you fight, and I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt."

I smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder. "That's one of the sweetest things someone has ever said to me, but I'm already involved. This is 'our' fight not 'your' fight."

The last bell rang, and class was about to start.

"We're gonna late for class." he whispered in my ear.

I turned and smirked at him. "Then be late with me."

He pecked me on the cheek and smiled. We turned and walked off towards class.

...

Scott walked to Chemistry with me, I took my seat next to Lydia while he went and joined Stiles. Lydia gave me a coy look.

"What?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Oh nothing, just looks like you and Scott have gotten all buddy-buddy that's all."

I laughed at her. "He was nice and walked to class with me, the same class he's in."

She smiled at me. "Well I know that you like him."

I gave her a sweet smile. "He's not my type."

I turned to the boys who were seated at the other end of the class. Scott looked over at me and gave me a smile, I felt my cheeks burn. I turned back to Lydia.

She gave me a smirk. "You're blushing?"

I rested my head on the table and smiled to myself. "Shut up Lydia."

Chemistry dragged on for what seemed like forever. As soon as the bell rang I walked to my locker to grab my French book, and headed to class. I sat in my seat next to the window, and waited for my favorite alpha werewolf to take his seat next to mine. After a few moments Aiden walked into the room, he strolled over to his seat and sat down without giving me a single look. I turned to him and smirked.

"What? Not in the talking mood today?"

He glanced at me and gave me a hollow look, I huffed. "Whatever."

Class went on as usual, Ms. Morrell lectured on about conjugations of verbs, Aiden raised his hand and asked if he could go to his locker because he forgot his book. Ms. Morrell nodded and let him take a hall pass. A few seconds after he left, I got up out of my seat, and signed out to use the restroom, I grabbed the pass and left. Aiden was down the hall with his brother Ethan. The twins walked and turned the corner, I ran after them.

As soon as I turned the corner, I was honestly very confused at what I was seeing. Isaac was standing at the end of the hall, but Aiden was beating the shit out of Ethan. After punching him in the face multiple times, Aiden turned him and slammed his face into the lockers, before throwing him on the ground at Isaac's feet. Aiden turned and walked off back towards Ms. Morrell's smirking at me as he passed, while I stood there with Isaac shocked. Mr. Harris ran out of his class yelling at Isaac, while Danny rushed to help Ethan off the ground. I knew I had to get out of there, so I turned and walked back to class.

I walked back into class and returned to my seat. I turned to see Aiden giving me a large smirk. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"What the fuck was that?!" I whispered.

He gave me one of his cheeky smiles. "Strategy."

They were playing a giant mind game with us, and we were losing.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and student piled into the hallways. I stayed behind after class to wait for Allison, who Ms. Morrell wanted to talk to.

"So how'd it go?"

She shook her head. "She gave me lunch detention for falling asleep in class."

I laughed. "Wow, seems a bit harsh?"

She smiled. "Well now I get to go spend my lunch hour starving with Mr. Harris."

I patted her on the back. "May god have mercy."

"Thanks."

Allison walked off towards Mr. Harris' class, I felt my phone vibrate, it was a text from Aiden.

_"Meet me at the picnic table."_

I replied, and decided to go and wait for him there. Once outside I went and sat down at the table and waited, I waited for about 15 minutes until he came out.

I scoffed at him. "Take you long enough to get here?"

He smirked at me. "Sorry, I was busy."

I could smell lilacs and strawberries coming from him. I gave him an icy glare.

"You were with Lydia weren't you?"

He smiled at me. "What makes you think that?"

I growled at him. "Seeing as how you smell like a French whore, I can kind of tell."

Aiden walked closer to me, and cupped my cheek with his hand. "Jealous?"

I smacked his hand away. "Not the least bit, but you stay away from her."

He laughed at me, which made me angry. "What make you think that I'm going to hurt her baby?"

I flashed my eyes at him, and bared my teeth. "Call me baby ever again, and I will make sure you don't have children."

He smirked at me. "Why are you always so hostile towards me?"

I glared at him. "Why do you like to play with people's heads?"

Aiden wrapped one of his arms around the back of my head and smashed my lips against him, I was extremely pissed off at him at the moment, but I couldn't help but to melt into the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. The kiss lasted a few seconds, then I pushed him away and cleared my throat.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He smirked at me. "Why's that?"

"Because you're talking to Lydia, and she's my friend. The last thing I will ever do is hurt one of my friends. So it's either stay away from her, or stay away from me."

He pecked me on the cheek. "How bout neither?"

I gave him a serious look. "Try any funny business, and I'll rip your dick off."

He gave his crotch a cautious look, and nodded his head. "Fine, but I need go somewhere so I'll catch you later."

I gave him a flirty smile. "Bye Aiden."

He walked off towards school, which is exactly where I should be, I needed to see if Allison was almost done with her lunch detention. I walked into the building and down the hall towards my locker. I suddenly heard someone screaming. Allison? I ran towards her voice, and saw a vending machine pushed up against a door. I heard someone trying to push against the door, but they weren't moving it. I pulled with all my strength to move the vending machine away from the door. Isaac came tumbling out of the room, he was half way morphed with his golden eyes, and claws. He growled at me and scratched my arm. I winced at the fresh wound. I regained myself, and bared my claws and teeth at him. We stood at a stalemate until Scott came out of no where and tackled Isaac to the ground. Everything seemed to cool down, Isaac sat with his back against the vending machine letting out a sigh. Scott walked over to Allison.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Just a tiny scratch, Luna looks like she got worse than what I did."

He glanced at me and then walked over to inspect my arm. It was going to take some time to heal since the cuts were pretty deep. Scott glared at Isaac. Isaac gave Allison and I an apologetic look. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to do that."

I put my hand on Scott's shoulder.

"It wasn't his fault, whoever put that machine in front of the door is to blame, and I think I know who it was."

Scott shook his head. "I guess we know they want to do more than get someone angry, they want to get someone hurt."

I glanced at the wolves, and the human. "So are we going to do something?"

Scott nodded his head. "Yeah... I'm going to get them angry, really angry."

* * *

After wrapping my arm in gauze to help the healing, we came up with a plan to get back at the twins. Isaac, Allison, Scott, and I went out to their bikes in the parking lot. Isaac helped me take the gears off of Ethan's bike, while Allison worked on hot wiring Aiden's. I grabbed some of the gears, and put them in Scott's bag before he went to Ms. Blake's class. After a few seconds we had his bike started. Isaac hopped on, and motioned for me to get on the back. I smiled and the hell, I'll take a free ride on a bike through school any day. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we rode through the school, he sped up as he saw Aiden running at us down the hall. He hit the brake as he stopped us.

"Get off my bike!"

Isaac removed his helmet, throwing it in Aiden's hands. He smirked. "Gladly." Isaac did a flip over his shoulders and walked towards Ms. Blake's. I hopped off the back and walked towards Aiden with a small sway in my walk. I gave him a sweet smile.

"I hope that's a lesson to you, don't dish out what you can't take."

I walked towards Isaac as students and teachers piled into the hallway to investigate what was going on, Ms. Blake walked up towards Aiden. "I hope you know this is going to count as a suspension."

Allison and I smiled at each other as we high-fived. Aiden gave me a dirty look which meant I had done a good job of pissing him off. I really didn't care at the moment though. I turned to Scott.

"So when are you going to fill me in on the murders?"

He smiled at me. "When you explain yourself to me a little more."

I laughed at him, but nodded. "Alright, be over after school."

* * *

I had just gotten home, and cleaned up for the evening. Scott said he would be over right after school, so I went up stairs to my room to wait. I heard someone knock at my window, it was Scott. I smiled at him and let him in.

"What took you so long?"

He sighed. "Isaac and I almost fought Aiden, and Ethan, but Deucalion ended it pretty fast."

I flinched at his name. I barely knew the man, but I knew I hated him. "Oh really?"

He smirked at me. "Yeah, so I decided to come over here to talk to you."

"Good, because we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"So that's pretty much it."

Scott sat there on my bed pretty shocked by what I just told him. I was an almost 200-year-old succubus. I told him about Dimitri, how and why he changed me, and some of the things that I've experienced throughout my 200 years on this Earth.

"So I'm guessing over the year you've bound to fallen in love with someone?"

I scoffed. "Love isn't meant for someone like me. Every time I let someone in, they end up getting hurt or getting killed. Dimitri has killed the only three men I ever loved in this world."

"Where is Dimitri?"

I sighed. "I'm not really sure. Last time I checked he was still making a mess of Eastern Europe."

"I see, how long has it been since you've seen him?"

I thought about that answer. "It's been a very long time. Now it's your turn, what's up with these murders?"

He cleared his throat. "Were not really sure anymore, we're still trying to piece it together."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm sure Stiles is having a blast trying to find new leads."

Scott laughed. "Yeah probably."

Scott was laying on my bed taking up a good half of it, so I rested my head on his chest and relaxed. Every so often he would text someone back, and have to adjust or move his arm.

"Stop moving pillow."

He laughed at me. "So my name's pillow now?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Unless you want it me to change it to bitch?"

He smiled at me. "Nah I'm good."

"That's what I thought, now be quiet and be comfy."

He chuckled at me. "Whatever you say girl, whatever you say."

* * *

I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Scott wasn't there anymore, and it was dark outside. I had a note from him laying on my pillow, it said for me to text him when I woke up. I got up really fast and changed into a pair of sweats. I flopped back into bed and pulled the covers up to my head. That's when I heard a knock on my window. Ugh... it better be important. I opened my shades to see Aiden standing in the tree by my house. I opened my window.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

Aiden let himself into my room. He went over to my bed and flopped back on it. I stood there and stared at him for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

He sat up a little, and slightly winced. "Oh, nothing. I was in the neighborhood, and figured I'd stop by."

I stared at him coyly. "Does that mean that you went to Lydia's?"

He laughed. "No. Deucalion got angry with me earlier, because of what you guys did I got thrown out of our apartment for the night, and got my ass beat by Ennis, and Deucalion."

Now that I think about it, yeah I was kind of responsible. I sighed.

"So what do you need?"

He gave me a pleading look. "A place to sta-"

"No."

"Just for the nigh-"

"No."

"C'mon pleas-"

"No."

He glared at me. "Where am I supposed to go?"

I sighed. "Well if you stay here and Leah catches you, you better believe me, she will do some very scary things to you."

He smiled at me. "I'm willing to take that chance."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you sleep on the floor."

"I think your bed is so comfy though."

I growled, and sighed in defeat. I climbed back into bed under the covers. Aiden stood up and pulled off his shirt, purplish - yellow bruises covered his back and chest. He sat down of the bed beside me. I sat behind him and ran my fingers delicately over the fragile flesh. Poor kid, I honestly felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry."

He seemed a bit shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry, if we wouldn't have done that to you, you wouldn't have gotten beaten."

Aiden let out a sigh as he rested his head on his hand. "It's alright Blondie, it'll be alright."

He glanced over to my arm which was still wrapped in gauze. "Sorry about the vending machine... I didn't know you were going that way, and I didn't know that you'd find them."

I smiled at him. "I guess we're even then?"

He returned my smile. 'Yeah, we're even."

He laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling. I giggled at him, and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat increase every so often. He was very comfy to lay on actually, like a giant warm pillow. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me. I hoped Leah wouldn't notice him here. I felt him shift underneath me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Night Aiden."

"Night Luna."

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoy, and we will try to get more up asap(: Just R&R and tell us what you think(: - Tsuki and Ryuu**


	6. Motel California

**A/N: Hi guys c: I'm glad you've been patient with me, and I'm happy with where this story is going(: I'm going to give you a little more insight into Luna this chapter so I hope you guys are ready for something juicy, if you read all the way to the end and don't like it please don't kill me(: Over 5,000 words this chapter guys! R&R(: 3**

* * *

_I was walking down this long white hallway, at the end of it was a set of large oak doors. I grabbed the handles and pushed. The doors swung open, light blinded my eyes. It was a large round ballroom. The floors were white marble, they matched the color of the walls that were decorated with gold trim. Large windows around the room let in large amounts of light. I was the only person in the room. I walked forward into the center of the room, it was an eerie quiet. There was an insignia designed into the marble floors. It was a dragon eating it's tail. A soft violin started to playing, it was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard, it was so familiar. I looked around the room, but no one was there. There was something laying in the far corner of the room. I walked over to it and picked it up; it was a single raven's feather. Then everything faded to black._

* * *

When I woke up in the morning Aiden had already left, he send me a text so I could read it in the morning.

_Thanks for letting me stay last night, I'll see you in class. Also you talk in your sleep, and it's pretty cute(:_

I laughed, he watched me while I slept, it was a little creepy but still cute. I could smell frying bacon coming from downstairs, Leah must have the day off. I stripped, jumped in the shower, and put my blonde locks in a messy bun. I could still hear the violin from my dream playing in my head, I swear to god I've heard that somewhere before. I decided to shake it off and not to worry about it.

I don't know why, but I felt good today, maybe because it was Friday? Either way I wanted to look good. I slipped on a cheetah print skirt and a black blouse with a pair of short black heels and walked downstairs. Leah was frying bacon in a skillet, and flipping pancakes. She turned to me and smiled.

"Long time no see, it feels like I haven't seen you in days."

I smiled at her. "Well that comes with being a career women."

"That it does." she laughed. "I've caught up on deadlines for the fall and winter lines, I'm relieved to have today and tomorrow off."

I grabbed one of our silver flask out of the fridge, and grabbed a plate of pancakes and bacon. Leah sat down with me at kitchen table. I gulped down all that was in the flask, and started working on my pancakes. Leah smiled coyly at me as she eyed my outfit.

"So how's school going?"

I smiled at her as I finished swallowing the food I had shoved in my mouth. "It's going good, I've made some good friends."

"Friends? You mean those werewolves?"

I laughed at her. "Maybe it's not that bad having them as friends? They still act like normal teenagers."

Leah nodded her head. "Maybe you do need someone to remind you, that no matter what you are, you can still feel normal."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you see things the same way I do."

Leah laughed at me. "Now a different topic. Boys."

I gave her a questioned look. "Boys?"

"Yes, boys. Since you're dressed to impress. Someone special?"

I laughed. "No, I just feel good... and I want my clothes to show it."

She smirked. "I can tell you're telling me the truth, but you're holding something back, so spill."

I sighed, she was relentless. "Fine.. maybe there's one or two..."

"Names?" she smiled.

I shook my head. "I'm not giving you them."

She started laughing hysterically. "You've fallen for that werewolf friend of yours haven't you?"

I blushed. "No! It's not like that, I'm not sure if I like him like that. We've only hung out once and that's when I had to pump him for information about Derek, any other time I've helped them with the Alpha pack."

Leah grabbed the flask from in front of me and took a swig. "How does he act around you?"

I laughed at her. "Scott's...well, Scott. I don't know how to explain him. He makes me laugh, and smile when we're at school, but sometimes I feel like he treats me like I'm made of glass, and I don't like it when people make my safety their number one priority."

"Maybe he likes you?"

I laughed. "I doubt it, from what I've heard from Lydia he's still head over heels for Allison."

"Allison?"

I nodded. "Yeah Allison Argent, his ex-girlfriend."

"Argent? He dated a hunter?" she laughed. "That poor boy... but if a boy likes you he'll show it."

I shook my head. "I just don't see it happening.."

Leah nodded her head. "Don't give up to easily Luna, now finish up. You're going to be late."

I scarfed down the rest of my pancakes and grabbed my phone, keys, and bag then was out the door. Leah stopped me before I walked out the front door.

"Maybe we can have a girls night tonight? Sit back, drink some tequila, and watch a movie?"

I smiled at her. "Sounds great, but I've got to get going."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home."

* * *

Mr. Harris' class went by fast since he wasn't there, so we had a sub. Lydia and I sat there and chatted about our plans for the weekend. Her and Allison were going to go cheer on the boys at their Cross Country meet today, it didn't start until three so they we're leaving during lunch. I planned to have a nice relaxing weekend, maybe go see a movie with Leah, or go clubbing? I wasn't sure yet. I was walking towards French when someone grabbed my arm. It was Aiden, he gave me a smile.

"Hey beautiful, sleep well last night?"

I smiled back at him. "Now that I think of it you made a pretty comfy pillow."

He laughed. "Walk to class with me?"

I nodded my head, and he linked his arm with mine. I giggled at him, such a gentleman. We walked down the hall together towards class.

"So where did you go after you left my place last night?"

"I ended up going back to Deucalion."

I stopped for a second, a little shocked. "Why?"

He smiled at me. "Just because he punished me and threw me out doesn't mean that he's isn't my Alpha."

I shook my head at him. "You guys have one fucked up relationship, so did anything happen when you go back?"

He shook his head. "No, we talked about why he did what he did, that's all."

I glanced to my left by Aiden, and noticed that we had just passed Boyd, and Isaac. Boyd gave Aiden a harsh glare as well passed. I was utterly confused to say the least, I shook it off as we walked into class and sat down. Ms. Morrell went on with her daily lesson, French culture. I honestly don't remember why I took this class. I am French, I lived in France, I don't need to learn more about my culture, especially when I lived it for many years. I was scribbling on my notebook thinking about the violin playing in my dream. I looked down at my notebook, and noticed I had scribbled the same insignia from my dream on the paper, this had to mean something. I needed to talk to Scott.

* * *

Stiles was at his locker like usual at lunch, today was different though, he was going to have to have to sit on a bus with four werewolves for hours until they reached the meet. He shook his head as he threw his books into his locker. He stepped back from his locker to close it when someone slammed it for him.

"Hey Luna."

She smiled. "Hey Stiles, by chance have you heard from Scott? I can't get ahold of him through his phone and I wanted to talk to him."

Stiles shook his head no. Truthfully he had heard from his friend, he said he would see him on the bus before the left, but he didn't want Luna knowing about last night, Scott told him not to fill her in on anything.

Luna raised an eyebrow at him. "C'mon Stiles, he's your best friend, and you haven't heard from him at all today?"

"All I know is that he said he'd see me on the bus." he replied.

She shook her head at him. "Don't lie to me boy, I know you know more than what you're letting on."

"Even if I am, what make you think that I'm going to say anything to you?"

Luna pushed him against his locker, put her hand on his shoulder and stared him deep in his eyes. Her eyes turned from a deep blue to a sea-foam green with golden spots. Stiles felt his body freeze in place, he couldn't look away from her eyes.

"Now, what happened to Scott?"

In Stiles' mind he knew that he couldn't tell her anything, but his mouth decided to run on its own.

"Derek planned a surprise attack on the Alphas last night, Scott ended up showing up not knowing he was apart of it. He never told me if he was alright or not. All he said was that Derek was dead."

She gave him a dirty look. "What the hell? Why couldn't you be honest to me and tell me about this? And what about Derek being dead?"

Stiles hated himself so much now. "Because Scott told me not to fill you in if you ask anything about it, he doesn't want you worrying about him, and yes Derek might be dead. He fell thirty feet into an escalator."

"What the hell Scott? Ugh." he felt her grip tighten on his shoulder, he winced. Luna must've felt it because she loosened her grip.

"Sorry about that, third question. What did you find out about the murders?"

"They're going in patterns of three, human sacrifices. The band teacher, and Mr. Harris were both taken yesterday. We don't know who it is, but it's called Darach."

"Darach?"

Stiles nodded. "A dark druid."

She shook her head. "This is getting more and more complicated by the minute."

Luna let out a sigh and looked back at Stiles. "Last question, is there anyone in this town that could give me answers about ancient symbols?"

Stiles nodded. "Theirs a man who runs the animal clinic downtown, his name's Deaton. He's Scott's boss, he always seems to give us good information."

Luna's eyes changed back to their normal deep blue, she let go of Stiles' shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks for answering my questions Stiles."

Stiles scoffed. "Not like I had much of a choice."

She laughed at him. "Tell Scott to text me okay? Good luck at the meet."

Luna turned on her heel and walked off leaving Stiles wondering, what did she just do to him?

* * *

I decided to skip the rest of my day since Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, and Isaac were all leaving to go to the meet, and I was stuck in town with nothing to do. I was majorly pissed off at Scott and Aiden. Scott decided to not tell me about the fight last night, and Aiden is a lying sack of shit. I decided to follow-up on what Stiles told me about that guy Deaton. I decided to drive downtown to the animal clinic, I hoped he would be able to give me some answers. I got out of my car, grabbed my bag and walked up to the building. I pulled open the door which caused it ring.

"I'll be up there in a second!"

I walked up towards the main desk and waited a few seconds, until a dark, bald man in his thirties came from the back of the building.

"Ah hello miss, I'm sorry but I don't remember setting an appointment with you."

I smiled at him. "I don't have an appointment, my name's Luna. I'm a friend of Scott and Stiles, they said I could come to you to ask you some questions."

He gave me a smile and extended his hand. "Very nice to meet you Luna, my name is Deaton. Now if you'd like to join me in the back maybe I can see about helping you."

I nodded my head and followed Deaton to the back room. It was a small operating room, I sat down on one of the table. Deaton turned and looked at me.

"Now, are you a werewolf?"

I let out a laugh. "No, quiet the opposite actually. I'm a succubus."

Deaton seemed surprised. "Really now? I'm quite intrigued. I've never seen a succubus, but I've heard stories."

I smiled. "I'm not that special."

"Oh but you are. Did you know that succubi date back to the 13th century? They are closely related to vampires and sirens."

I raised a brow at him. "So you're saying I'm a vampire?"

Deaton laughed. "Not exactly, I said you could be related; like distant cousins, but that's not what you are. Vampires have been extinct for centuries."

I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and flipped open to my drawing from earlier.

"Could you tell me what this is? It's a dragon eating its own tail."

Deaton grabbed the notebook from her and scanned over the page. "Where did you see this?"

"I saw it in my dream, and I can't figure out what it means."

Deaton walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a leather-bound book. He flipped through pages until he stopped at one. It was the same symbol from my dream.

"It's called a Ouroboros, it's said to represent the cyclic renewal of life, infinity, rebirth, and continuious cycles. It also is a sign of cursed inmoratity."

"So what does this mean to me?" I asked.

Deaton gave me a look. "Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something."

I shook my head. "This is the first time I've had a dream in years, every other time it's a nightmare."

"What do you see in your nightmares?"

I flinched. "Horrible things... bloodshed, murder, pain, anger, sadness..."

I felt Deaton grasp my hand. "From what I see you are a beautiful young women, but I can also see the mask you wear. You put your guard up to prevent getting hurt. You try to find happiness but it always gets taken from you, and you have immense anger for someone who has caused you a lot of pain."

I nodded, he was right. All I ever did since leaving Dimitri was run, I never had any other choice. I cleared my throat.

"I was turned when I was 17. I left my clan after 30 years of bloodshed and torment. I was tired of killing people; I didn't like who I was turning into, I was cold and heartless. I wanted to go out and experience life, but Dimitri always seemed to find me. He has killed three of the men I loved, he's the strongest and smartest of our kind; he's nearly 900 years old. Leah and I ran away to America and haven't seen him since we lived in Paris, we've been running town to town ever since."

Deaton sighed. "It seems that you've had a hard life."

"Is there any way that I could be cured of this?"

Deaton shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to answer that for you child, but there's something that might help you. It's called the Beastiary, I'm sure there is a section about Succubi that will give you more information then I can."

I got up from the table. "Thanks Deaton, you've helped me a lot today."

"My pleasure, but just remember Luna. There will be a time when you can no longer run, and you will have to fight. Are you going to be able to kill the person who made you who you are today?"

I gave him an icy glare. "When that time comes, I will rip his throat out with my bare hands."

The bell from the front door rang. Someone was here.

"It's open."

I followed Deaton as he walked around the corner. It was Aiden and two of the Alphas, and... Ms. Morrell? What the hell was she doing here? One of the Alphas were injured; his face was bruised; his shirt was ripped and stained with blood. Aiden and the other female Alpha were supporting him so he could stand. Ms. Morrell walked forward towards Deaton.

"We could use a little help."

"Try the hospital." he replied.

Ms. Morrell was very agitated. "Open the gate Allen."

"No."

The female Alpha walked over beside Ms. Morrell and started to play with her hair.

"Help us, or maybe I just kill her."

She flashed her red eyes at us and bared her teeth. I growled at her and bared my teeth. Ms. Morrell gave me a confused look. Deaton remained calm.

"Not here you won't." The Alpha seemed to recompose herself and backed down.

"Now, I suggest you leave. Don't make me insist."

Ms. Morrell glanced at me then back to Deaton. "Allen, if he dies he'll go after the others, and don't think your little protégé Scott won't find himself in the middle of it. They'll kill him and you know they will. "

I growled at her and she backed away. "Ms. Saintclaire, funny seeing you here. Shouldn't you be at school?"

I shot her a glare. "Shouldn't you?"

She gave me a smirk and turned back to Deaton. "Allen please."

Deaton finally nodded his head and let them come in. Ms. Morrell rushed past me as Aiden and the female Alpha dragged the man into the back room. I sat there by myself for a second contemplating leaving before someone I didn't want there showed up. I turned to walk out the door, but someone grabbed my arm. I swung around with my claws and put them to their neck, it was Aiden.

"Wow when did you get so hostile?" he smirked.

I growled. "Leave me alone."

"Why?"

I glared at him. "Because you're a lying sack of shit."

"What do you mean?"

"You lied to me this morning when I asked you if anything went on last night, I thought I could somewhat trust you, but I guess not."

Aiden's face dropped, he looked cold and heartless. "My pack comes first Luna, it always will. Ennis is in there now because of what your friends did to him. Kali is furious, the same with Deucalion. If he dies, we will kill one of their own."

I shook my head at him. 'Where does that lead us then? It will be a constant cycle of revenge until one of the groups are dead, don't you see that?"

"If it comes down to it we will kill every last one of them."

I sighed. "I'm honestly trying to be a good friend and tell you my honest opinion so you don't get hurt, but your making this very hard for me."

"I don't need friends, only my brother, and my pack."

I growled in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You try to talk to me and now that I'm actually trying to be nice to you, you fucking do this shit? You know what Aiden? Fuck you."

I turned to walk out the front door, but I was stopped by someone running into me. It was Deucalion.

"Ah the smell of vanilla and coconut. How are you today Luna?"

I was a little shocked to see him here. "Better than last time I saw you, thanks for asking."

He chuckled at my remark. "Is it only me, or is your heartbeat racing incredibly fast? You're scared of me, but trying your hardest not to show it."

I growled. "I'm not scared."

"Then you're still very naïve, and have much to learn."

I scoffed. "What do you want Deucalion?"

"I'm here to see Ennis, but I'm sure I'll be 'seeing' you again sometime soon."

He walked past me stopping before Aiden. Aiden straightened up his stance, and wore a nervous look on his face as he passed. He walked into the back room, and Aiden let out a sigh of relief. I shook my head at him. He was acting like he was a Beta, it was pathetic. I walked out of Deaton's and strolled over to my car. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages from Scott, but I had none; I had one missed call from an unknown number though. I redialed it, and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" It was Stiles.

"Why did you call me?"

I heard Stiles mumble something to someone else. "Oh-yeah... Well-um- Scott was injured during the fight last night, and he's not healing properly for some reason, and to top that Boyd is on the verge of killing Ethan. This isn't good Luna, he's getting worse and worse by the second."

I scoffed. "What the hell am I supposed to do about it? If you haven't noticed I'm far away. What about Lydia and Allison? I thought they we're going to go cheer you guys on?"

"Yeah, well they can't really help us unless we get off the bus, but Coach is being very stubborn."

I groaned. "Well that's you're problem, not mine now isn't it?"

Stiles sighed. "Look... I know you're mad at us now, but we really need you're help, Scott needs you're help."

I laughed. "Oh really? I want to hear those words come out of his own mouth."

"Ugh-Please Luna?"

I leaned up against my door. "No Stiles, give him the phone."

"Fine."

I waited a few seconds until I heard Scott's voice on the other end of the phone. He sounded like he was getting sick.

"Luna?"

"Speaking, now what did you want to say to me?"

He let out a groan. "I'm-sorry. I should've told you about last night, and I should've returned your texts, I'm really-really sorry."

I smirked to myself. "Apology accepted. Now what do you need?"

He groaned again, I could sense the pain in this one. "I need you to ask Deaton why I'm not healing? I've tried to get ahold of him for a while now, but his phone's off."

"I'm at Deaton's now actually, but you won't like what I have to tell you."

"And what would that be?" he replied.

"Ennis is here getting fixed up by Deaton at the moment, and the rest of the Alpha pack is inside."

Scott sighed. "Is he alive?"

"From what I could see he was barely breathing, but you could never know, he might be alive still?"

As if on cue Kali and Aiden walked out of Deaton's front door. Kali looked very upset. Aiden grabbed her forearms and she let out a deep roar.

"Scratch that, he's dead. I'll see what I can get out of Deaton, but you need to get off that bus asap, so tell Stiles to do whatever he needs to do to make it happen. I'll call you in a bit okay? But Scott- be safe."

"I will."

I hung up the phone and turned to go back into Deaton's, looking for more answers.

* * *

When I finished talking with Deaton, I went home so I could shower and change into some skinny jeans and a grey cami. I sat down with Leah and hung out for a bit. We took a couple of shots and sat back watching _Titanic. _About 10 o'clock I called Scott's phone and waited for him to pick up. There was no answer. I called Lydia. There was no answer. I starting to get irritated, Stiles was the last person I could call, since I didn't have Allison's number.

"Hello?"

"Stiles what the hell is going on? You're the only person I could get ahold of."

"I'm not sure what's going on, we're at this creepy motel, and Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Lydia are acting really weird."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Like hearing voices, seeing people who aren't there weird." he replied.

"What? Stiles that doesn't make any sense."

"Well Allison and I are the only people not being weird, I think I'm going to need your help..."

I sighed. "You're lucky I have a high tolerance to alcohol or I wouldn't even think about driving there. Where are you?"

"Motel California, it's about 15 minutes once you get off the interstate."

I groaned. "I'll call you when I get there."

I turned to Leah who was indulging in vanilla ice-cream with blood drizzled on top.

"My friends are going crazy apparently, so I need to go."

She sighed. "Alright, but next time we have girls night you can't leave half way through."

I giggled at her. "I'll be home late, so don't wait up for me."

I left my house and drove the interstate going north. My GPS said that it would take almost 2 hours to get there. I tried passing the time by listening to music, but it seemed to make things go slower. I laughed to myself. I could be drunk off my ass with Leah now watching the Titanic, but no. I had to go make sure these pups weren't killing each other. I shook my head. 'They had better appreciate this'

When I pulled into the motel's parking lot it was almost one, it took longer then expected to get there because of construction and traffic. I tried getting ahold of Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia, but no one was answering their phones. I was irritated to say the least. I got out of my car and headed towards the motel service desk. I stopped for a second, and sniffed the air. Gasoline. I looked around until saw someone standing by the bus with a flare lit in their hand. What the fuck?

"Hello!?" I yelled.

The person turned to face me, it was Scott...

I walked towards him, but stopped once I noticed the empty can of gas sitting next to him. "What the hell are you doing Scott?"

He didn't respond to me, he looked out of it; he was covered head to toe in gasoline.

I walked towards him. "Scott..."

"Luna what're you doing here!?" I heard someone yell.

I turned and it was Stiles, Lydia, and Allison. I didn't reply; I turned back towards Scott.

"Scott."

His eyes looked bleak and empty, I had only seen that look once before. Oh god no, I knew what he was thinking.

"There's no hope."

"What do you mean Scott? There's always hope." I shakily replied; he was scaring me.

He shook his head. "Not for me... Not for Derek."

I never felt so nervous in my entire life. "Derek... Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse, people keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed-"

I was shaking so bad that I felt tearing sting my eyes. Stiles stepped forward. "Scott this isn't you, someone is inside your head telling you to do this."

"And what if it isn't? What if it's just me? What if doing this is the best thing I could do for everyone else? It all started that night I got bitten, you remember the way it was before that? You and me? We were nothing, we weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should be no one again? No one at all."

Scott turned the flare, threatening to drop it into the puddle of gas. I looked at Stiles and flashed my eyes, he nodded. I flinched as Stiles and I walked towards him into the puddle of gas. We only had one shot at this. I stared into Scott's hollow eyes, hoping that my words could persuade him.

"You're not no one... You're someone. Someone we all care about. We need you Scott... I need you... please." I was begging him not to do this, I felt stray tears run down my cheeks. I reached forward to grab the flare out of his hand. He resisted at first, but finally gave it up. I tossed it of towards the side and wrapped him and Stiles in a hug.

It didn't last long since Lydia tackled us to the ground. Flames erupted from where we were standing, I thanked god she was paying attention. Scott helped me up, pulling me into his arms.

"Thank you." he whispered in my ear.

I smiled into his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him. I was glad he was safe.

I felt a stinging sensation in my forehead, intense pressure. I felt light-headed and nauseous. Something was oozing out of my nose, I wiped it with my hand. It was blood. I started seeing double of everything, then everything went black.

"Luna?"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! I hope you guys enjoyed, this chapter took me so long because I threw together episodes 4, 5, and 6. Please review and tell me what I could do better, I take all criticism.(: Also a favorite or a follow would help(: I hope not be massacred for the ending, I really tried hard to pull together these episodes and some of Luna's story as well. More to come soon. - Tsuki and Ry.**


	7. Feral

**A/N: Hi guys!(: So I've gotten many Followers and Favorites for this story and I'd like to say thanks you, without those I probably wouldn't have any motivation to write this story and it means a lot(: And thanks to my reviewers, especially OwlGlow for helping me with ideas that really helped me make this story into something(: Soo I hope no one is mad at me for messing up the StilesXScott brother scene in Motel California, I had no choice :)Please Follow, Favorite, or Review to show me that you want an update asap(: **

**With much love always, **

**Tsuki**

* * *

It was almost 4 in the morning. Leah was laying on her couch watching re-runs of Teen Mom; taking swigs of the new fifth she had just opened. She had finished the other one, but her alcohol tolerance was so high usually she had to drink two or three bottles to actually feel something. She heard the revving of Luna's engine as she pulled into the driveway. She got up from the couch and went to unlock the door for Luna.

"I know you said not to stay-"

She stopped mid sentence; It was Allison and Lydia. They were supporting Luna by draping her over their shoulders.

"We need your help." Allison said.

Leah nodded and snatched Luna up in her arms. She was on fire, sweat was dripping down her face. She carried her to her room and set her down on her bed.

"We need to cool her down now, Lydia grab some ice from the freezer and put it into a bag; Allison grab a cold wash cloth."

The girls nodded and ran off. Leah stripped Luna of her clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. Allison came back with a wash cloth. Leah whipped the sweat from her face and body, she was still burning up.

"What happened to her?"

Allison was staring at the blonde laying before her too shocked to respond.

"Allison." she growled.

"Oh-sorry.. um- I'm not quite sure how to answer this, all I know is Scott tried to commit suicide; Luna and Stiles stopped him, she convinced him not to do it."

She sighed. "What do you mean convinced? And where the hell is Lydia with that ice?"

"Her eyes weren't blue; they were a tealish color with gold spots."

Leah snarled. "God dammit..."

"What?"

"The last time she-"

Luna's loud coughing cut her off. Leah turned and kneeled beside her. She was going into a coughing fit, sweat pooled on her stomach. Her breath became ragged and shallow; she shaking uncontrollably, blood ran from her mouth.

"Oh my god-Lydia!"

Allison looked at Leah with a face of horror. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's convulsing, we need to cool her down now!"

Leah ran into the bathroom and turned on the cold tap. Lydia ran up the stairs carrying a gallon sized bag of ice. "I found some ice!"

Leah grabbed the ice from her and emptying it into the bath.

"We need to move her now."

The girls nodded and helped her carry Luna into the bathroom. They set her in the bath and after a few moments she stopped shaking. Leah sat on the floor leaning up against the door. She let out a sigh.

"She'll be stable... for now."

Lydia and Allison sat down next to her, they must've been exhausted, since it was early in the morning and they probably haven't slept.

"So what were you saying before we had to move her?" Allison huffed.

Leah tilted her head back and rested it against the door. "The last time she was like this; she tried to use her powers on Dimitri."

"Dimitri?" Lydia asked.

"He is our Master, our form of an Alpha. He made us this way."

"Made you into what?" Allison asked.

She sighed. "He made us into succubi."

Lydia and Allison had a shocked expression on their faces.

"You're a succubus?" Allison asked.

Leah nodded. "As is Luna, I'm sorry we deceived you; it comes with the life we live... I'm not sure when she'll wake up. Last time she didn't open her eyes for a six months..." her eyes narrowed. " I lost her once, and I don't want to lose her again."

"We understand that being supernatural is not something you want to go out and tell everyone, but we want you to trust us." Allison voiced.

Leah smiled at her, and wrapped them in a hug.

"I want to thank you... for bringing her to me. I know all of this is very nerve-racking; and you've proved to me that I can trust you, if she can... I can."

She released them from her arms and slumped back against the door.

"What do we do?" Lydia asked.

"We wait for Scott and Stiles to get here."

Both of the girls sighed, they we're exhausted from the drive and the events of the night.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? You look like you both need it."

The girls nodded and got up from the ground; they headed down the stairs leaving Leah to tend to her friend, her sister. Leah sat next to the bathtub holding Luna's hand; listening to her deep breathing. She wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth.

"Please wake up..." her voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you again..."

* * *

It was almost ten in the morning. Leah had moved Luna from the tub to her bed after an hour or so of soaking. She changed her out of her soaked clothes and placed a dishcloth on her forehead. She was still warm, but not as bad as she was. When she went downstairs she noticed the girls passed out on her couches, they must've had a rough night. It was about ten in the morning when Leah heard someone banging on the door. Lydia and Allison jumped awake to it. Leah opened the door; Scott, Stiles, and Isaac rushed into her house. Leah grabbed Scott by his collar as he passed; shoving him against the wall. She bared her teeth and let out a harsh growl.

"You! Because of you... Luna might not wake up, and if we can't figure out what's wrong with her. I'm going to rip your pretty little face to shreds."

She released him leaving him shocked. "I came as soon as I could, but we couldn't leave last night or Coach would've had our asses... That's why Allison and Lydia came here last night."

"That doesn't change our situation." Leah growled.

"Where is she?" Scott asked. Leah was listening to his heartbeat, it was beating incredibly fast.

"She's upstairs, but what make you think I'm going to just let you see her? We need to figure out how to help her first."

Scott slowly nodded at her. "What do you need to know?"

"What happened last night?" she asked.

Scott sighed. "It's a really long story..."

Leah guided them towards the couches. "Well you better speak fast then."

Everyone sat down as Scott told Leah the events of last night, as it turned out someone laced the coaches whistle with wolfs bane causing them to hallucinate.

"I don't know what over came me... I felt so numb, so empty... I stood in a puddle of gas with a flare in my hand, and was going to end it. Then Luna showed up; she stared at me. I felt mesmerized, completely helpless... it's like I was under a spell."

Leah shook her head. "It was no spell. It's what us succubi call 'Allicio'; it means to lure, captivate, or seduce in Latin. Once we stare deep into your eyes you'll be under our control. We can do whatever we want to you, and you wouldn't be able to fight back. It usually doesn't work on other supernatural creatures, how strange it worked on you."

"She stopped me... she saved my life."

Leah scoffed. "And more than likely ended hers..."

"What do you mean?"

Leah turned to him and sighed. "Last time she tried using her power's on another supernatural creäture it was our master Dimitri; she tried convincing him to let her leave the coven. He wasn't going to have that... I don't know what he did to her, but she didn't wake up for three months." Leah's voice cracked. "When she woke up... she didn't remember who she was, who I was... I had to make her remember; remember all the horrible things she's had to experience in this life... I don't want to have to do that again."

"You won't have to; I'm going to give Deaton a call and see if he can come over here and help us." Scott said.

Leah nodded. "If you say so... Do you want to see her?"

Scott nodded his head yes. "Make it quick then."

Scott thanked her and walked up the stairs to Luna's room, he opened her door; she was laying on her bed dressed in nothing but a black night-gown, she had a wash cloth pressed against her forehead. He could hear her deep breathing, followed by her slow heartbeat. He walked towards her kneeling beside the bed. He sighed, guilt rose up in his chest; he felt responsible for what happened her, it was his fault.

"I don't know what's wrong with you.. but I'm going to fix this. You saved me... now it's my turn to save you."

Scott grabbed her hand and pressed her knuckles against his lips. He admired the girl before him. He would've killed himself last night if she hadn't stopped him. She had helped him with the Alphas, he had blown her off and hid things from her, but she still helped him. Why? Why was he so deserving of her loyalty? He wasn't sure of any of any of this, but one thing he was sure of; he had to call Deaton.

* * *

It didn't take long for Deaton to show up, about thirty minutes after Scott called him he pulled into the driveway. Leah greeted him at the door.

"You must be Deaton."

He nodded his head. "Yes, and you must be Leah; Luna mentioned you when I talked to her yesterday."

Leah had a questioned look on her face. "Why did she see you?"

"Oh nothing really, just questions that needed answers. I helped her as much as I could, but I'm only one man. The questions she asked me were far out of my reach of knowledge."

Leah nodded her head. "We'll talk more about this later; please come upstairs."

Leah led Deaton up the stairs followed by everyone else. Deaton examined Luna's body, taking her pulse, listening to her breathing, and heartbeat. He flash a light into her eye checking the dilation. He finally turned towards the group.

"I've come to the conclusion that she's slipped into her sub-conscious; like a coma, and usually self-induced in the world of the supernatural; she might wake up in ten minutes, or ten years... we will never know. If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?"

"She used her powers on Scott, and this happened... It's happened before." Leah answered.

"How long was she out last time?" Deaton asked.

"Six months."

The atmosphere in the room turned grim. Deaton cleared his throat. "There may be a way to wake her..."

"How?" Leah asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet... but I will be sure to get ahold of either Scott or you when I figure something out."

Leah nodded her head slowly, as Deaton placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a sympathetic look. Leah wrote down her number and gave it to him so he would be able to contact her and he left. Scott stood next to Leah staring down at Luna.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

She turned to him. "We wait."

Moments passed, everyone was standing in Luna's room not saying a word. Leah knew they were wasting their time sitting here. "You guys might as well leave, she won't wake anytime soon..." she exclaimed.

Stiles and Isaac nodded and walked down the stairs with Allison. Lydia stopped and turned to Leah.

"If she wakes up... please call me."

Leah gave the girl a small smile and nodded as she turned towards the stairs. Scott was still standing; looking down at the frail blonde before him. Leah turned to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go home Scott, I'll call everyone if she wakes."

He shook his head. "Can I just stay here a little longer?"

Leah pondered her answer for a second; why should she let him stay? She stared into his eyes; reading him. Leah reluctantly nodded her head yes. Scott gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

Leah left Scott and Luna; she was exhausted from the events of the night plus not sleeping for twenty-four hours will do that to you. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, trying to find comfort through sleep.

When Leah woke up it was starting to get dark outside; she had passed out about one and was now just waking up. She walked up the stairs to check on Luna; what she saw made her smile. Scott had pulled a chair up to Luna's bed; his body was leaning over on the bed, his hand was holding hers. She smiled and rolled her eyes, maybe she had misjudged him? She decided to leave him be, he wasn't hurting anything being there. She sighed and walked back down the stairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a flask from the fridge; cocking it back. The sweet iron rich blood ran down her throat. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV; she hated playing the waiting game.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Leah had still not heard anything from Deaton, she was starting to get worried. Scott came over again yesterday afternoon and sat with her for a couple of hours, he must feel some guilt about the situation. Leah had to work today and everyone else had school; she had no choice but to leave Luna at the house alone. She tried making her work day move as fast as possible. She finished three new dress designs and sent them to the main office in L.A so they could create them and send them out.

By the time it was seven she had finished all of her work and was rushing to get home. She ran up the stairs hoping Luna was awake; she wasn't. She was still laying in bed as she had left her. Leah grabbed the rag that sat on her head and replaced it with a cooler one. She sighed; leaning up against the wall.

Leah sat there for hours until midnight. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, someone was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Leah?" It was Deaton, his voice sounded harsh and raspy.

"Nice to finally hear from you Deaton, are you alright? You don't sound it."

"I'm fine just a bit tired, but fine. Listen, I will be over tomorrow with Mr. Stilinski. I believe I found a way to wake Luna."

Leah smiled and jumped up and down in joy. "Oh my god- thank you."

"My pleasure, but I will explain when I see you tomorrow."

The phone call ended and Leah turned back to Luna and smiled. Maybe everything would be fine this time? Leah stared out the window at the sky, the moon was large and bright tonight. A shiver ran up her spine, something was very wrong about tonight.

* * *

Leah woke up the next morning to find it was raining. The sky was full of heavy dark clouds filled with rain. She immediately went to go check Luna, she was right where she left her on her bed. Leah had changed her clothes since that night, she was covered by nothing except for her black lace bra and a pair of black panties. She changed her wash cloth that sat on her head and got ready for Deaton and Stiles to show up. They ended up knocking on her door about two in the afternoon, they both look physically and mentally exhausted.

"Jesus, you guys look horrible."

Stiles shot her a look and entered followed by Deaton.

"What? No Scott?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, he's out trying to find out more info on Deucalion."

"Oh... I see." she muttered. "So what happened last night?"

Stiles face fell. "Boyd's dead.."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"Derek was forced to kill him."

Leah rasied her eyebrow at him. "What do you mean forced?"

Stiles was pacing back and forth. "Like Boyd was lifted up and put on his claws; forced."

Leah lowered her head. "What else did I miss?" she asked.

Deaton cleared his throat. "I almost died last night."

"God- Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine, but we need to start the ceremony."

Deaton had brought a bag in with him. "Can you place Luna on the floor in the living room? We are going to need room for this."

Leah nodded and went upstairs to grab Luna. She placed her on her back in the middle of the floor in the living room. Deaton was burning a few spices while Stiles laid on her couch.

"What is that?" Leah asked.

"A combination of Sage, Mint, and Mistletoe. It will cleanse the area and help Luna's sub conscious to relax."

"What are we going to do to her?"

Deaton paused at her for a moment before pulling out a small dagger. "We are going to tap into her primal sub conscious, and hopefully it should jolt her awake. But... there's a problem."

"What?" she asked.

He sighed. "By doing this we could awaken Luna, or we could awaken her primordial sub conscious; which will be feral... and have an unquenchable blood lust."

He paused for a second.

"So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to encircle her with mountain ash as a fail safe incase something goes wrong. Then we go from there."

Deaton place a circle of mountain ash around Luna's body. Leah tried to touch her, but she couldn't get through.

"No supernatural creatures can break through mountain ash."

Leah nodded her head and watched Deaton carefully. He looked over towards Stiles.

"Now... Mr. Stilinski, I need your help."

Stiles sat up. "Yeah, what's up?"

"For the next part of this ritual we need blood, but not any blood. Virgin blood."

Stiles looked mortified. He stared at the dagger in Deaton's right hand, his face turned a ghostly white. He stood up and slowly headed towards the door.

"You know what guys, this has been fun... but I really need to go finish up on my essay for Ms. Blake so I'm gonna-"

He stopped at the door when Leah pushed him up against the wall. She snarled at him showing him her fangs.

"If you don't give up your blood willingly, I will get it all out by ripping out your throat."

Stiles swallowed and nodded. "Okay-y.. I'll give you my blood."

Stiles sat down on the floor in between Deaton and Leah. Deaton had placed at chalice on the ground under Stiles' palm. He dragged the blade against his hand. Crimson blood flowed from the gash filling the cup below. After it was done filling, Leah wrapped up Stiles' hand with a gauges.

"Thank you Stiles, I really appreciate this and I'm sure Luna will as well. "

He smiled. "It's no problem."

Deaton entered the circle leaning Luna up. He placed the chalice to her lips and poured the red liquid down her throat. Once it was empty he laid her back down and left the circle.

"Now we wait.."

A few moments passed and nothing happened.

"Would you like some coffee Deaton? It seems like we're going to be waiting here for a while."

Deaton nodded. "That would be delightful actually." He glanced over towards Stiles who was laying on the couch. "Watch her please."

Stiles reluctantly nodded his head as he watched Leah lead Deaton around the corner into the kitchen. Stiles rested his head on one of the pillows on the couch. He was extremely tired, mostly from the liter of blood he had given up, but also from the stress of the Alpha pack, the murders, and all the time he's put in to researching the Darach. He felt light-headed, and swore he blackout for a second. When he turned his head to look at Luna, his eyes met sea foam teal and gold. She was awake.

* * *

Leah sat on top of her kitchen counter top as Deaton poured himself a cup of coffee. He didn't add any sugar or creamer, just straight black. Leah sipped on her cup, letting the hot liquid warm her body. She let out a sigh.

"What could have we done wrong?"

Deaton glanced at her before taking a sip of his drink. "I'm not sure actually, this is the first time I've experimented with this type of dark magic."

Leah raised her brow at him. "Dark magic?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, the offering of virgin blood to awaken a demon would be considered dark magic in most societies."

Leah smirked at him. "So we considered Demons now are we?"

"In a way, yes..." He smiled at her shaking his head. "Not all demons are bad; it always come down to the-"

"-nature of the beast." she finished.

He nodded. "Exactly, and what is your nature?"

Leah looked down, unsure how to answer. "Perhaps I'll answer that some other time, but I think we should go check on those two."

Deaton nodded as he finished his cup of coffee setting it in the sink. Leah walked around the corner and gasped.

Luna was awake.

She surely didn't look herself. Her talons looked longer and sharper, fangs protruded out from the roof and bottom of her mouth, and finally there was a dragon tattoo the encircled her naval. She was kneeling within the ash circle, Stiles was leaning in towards her. Leah saw his hand shift.

"Stiles don't!" Leah screamed.

But it was too late, his hand broke through the seal. Luna gave them a devilish smile as she let out a low growl. She sprinted for the door throwing it opening, Leah ran after her, but as soon as she stepped outside she was gone. It was pouring rain outside, her scent completely disappeared. She walked back into her house, Deaton was trying to get Stiles to regain himself. Leah yanked him up by his collar. She drew her arm back and bitch slapped him. He seemed to come out of the trance he was in.

"What the fuck Leah!? Why did you slap me!?"

She growled at him. "Why the hell did you release her from the circle!?"

"What are you talking about?"

She stared deep into his brown eyes, all she saw was fear. He had no memory of what he did.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Stiles thought for a second. "You walking Deaton into the kitchen, after that nothing... What is going on?"

Leah sat down on her couch, resting her head on her hand. "You just let Luna out of the circle... and now she's out there, trying to feed the beast within her."

Stiles flopped back on the couch. "I'm so sorry guys, this is all my fault."

Leah shook her head. "No, we didn't know that this would happen.. We need to find her before she kills someone."

"There is another possibility.." Deaton interjected.

Leah sighed as she glanced towards him. "And what would that be?"

"When I said feral I meant one of two things, either she's hunting to feed, or she's hunting to find a mate."

Leah's eyes widened. "A mate?"

Deaton nodded. "Usually a male that has a strong connection with her, is there anyone you know that fits that category?"

Leah slowly nodded. "I do actually... not just one, but two."

"Who?"

"Scott and Aiden."

* * *

Scott and Allison had just finished talking with Gerard. He was walking her outside to her car to make sure she got home safe. It was dark outside, moonlight shined off of the wet asphalt.

"So do you think what Gerard told us was actually true?" Allison asked.

"Some of it was, but I feel like he twisted some of the story.."

Allison nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if he did."

She stopped at her door turning to him. "Thank you for walking me to my car, but I think I can handle getting home from here."

He smiled at her. "I'm just making sure you're safe."

She returned the smile. "I'll be fine, but thanks."

There was a low growl that echoed throughout the parking lot that sent a shiver up Allison's spine, she turned to Scott.

"What was that?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea, but I think we're going to find out."

There was only two working lights in the parking lot. One was over Allison and Scott, the other was about ten feet away. It was flickering as though it was about to die. There was another growl, this time it was closer. Scott and Allison glanced towards the other light. All you could see in the darkness was piercing sea foam gold eyes. The figure walked forward into the light.

It was Luna.

She was wearing nothing but a black bra and panties. There was a dragon tattoo that encircled her naval, black thorns trailed around it spreading out towards the rest of her body. Her talons were almost two inches long, razor-sharp. Scott walked towards her slowly.

"Luna?"

She flinched hearing her name.

"Luna, are you alright?"

Scott didn't get a response. He paused about five feet from her. Her eyes glued to his every movement. She smiled at him, showing him her elongated fangs. She walked towards him with a small sway with her hips. She reached up cupping his cheek with her hand, brushing her talons against the soft skin.

"Luna.." he whispered.

Scott felt captivated by her eyes, they were so large and beautiful. He began to lean in towards her, until he heard he let out a small growl. Luna was staring at Allison, and if looks could kill; Allison would be massacred.

Scott's breathe hitched. "Luna..."

She let a roar as she pushed him back with enough force that he ended up denting Allison's door when he collided with it. When he looked up Luna was gone.

He took out his phone, he realised that his phone had been on silent, and he had missed twenty calls from Stiles. He dialed his number putting his phone to his ear.

"Jesus Scott, I've ben trying to get ahold of you for hours. Where are you? Luna's awake and is in a feral state now."

Scott was trying to catch his breath from the collision. "My phone was on silent, sorry."

"More like he was to busy getting it with his ex." He heard someone say.

"Do you have me on speaker?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was Leah sorry about that-" he got cut off. "Scott!?"

Scott cringed as Leah screamed into his ear. "What!?"

"Did you see Luna?"

Scott rested his back against the car door. "Yeah, she threw me into Allison's car."

"Jesus Christ..."

"What?" Scott asked.

She sighed. "You pissed her off by being around another female, now she off to find Aiden.."

"Why Aiden?" Nothing personal, but Scott didn't like the guy.

"Because she feels a connection with him, like what she feels with you. But since you're fond of hanging out with your ex she's off trying to find him."

Scott growled. "I'm going to find her."

"Good luck." The call ended.

Scott looked at Allison apologetically. "Look... I need to go, but I'll text you later."

Allison nodded. "Text me when you find her."

Scott nodded and ran off after Luna's scent, he hoped to find her before she found Aiden.

* * *

It was past midnight when Scott had found Aiden, it had been an hour since he had seen Luna. Aiden was walking into the same apartment complex that Allison lived in. Scott grabbed him shoving against the stone tiled wall.

"Where is she!?" he growled.

Aiden bared his teeth. "What are you talking about McCall?"

"Luna."

Aiden let out a breath. "I don't know where she went."

Scott shoved his forearm against Aiden's throat cutting off his air.

"Tell me or I'll crush your wind pipe." he hissed.

"Fine-" Aiden huffed out.

Scott released him. "Go on."

"She cornered me outside of Lydia's house, she didn't look herself. So I asked her if she was alright. She never answered me. Her scent smelt like a female going into heat. It was so intoxicating feral, but when she got closer to me I'm guessing she caught a whiff of Lydia's scent because afterwards this is what she did to me."

Aiden lifted up his shirt, he had five deep claw marks down his side, they were fresh.

"So I don't know where she is McCall, so stop pestering me."

Aiden turned to go into the building, but he paused before opening the door.

"There was one thing though."

"What?" Scott asked.

"She asked if I want to go in the forest with her? I'm not sure what that means, but I'm guessing she's out in the woods somewhere."

Scott nodded. "Thanks."

"Good luck." And with that Aiden entered the building leaving Scott outside alone.

Scott walked around the outside of the building for a second. Where on earth could this girl have went?

He decided that asking himself questions was not the best way to find her, so he decided to look through the forest. Maybe he would pick up on her scent? It was worth a shot.

* * *

Scott was in the middle of Beacon Hills woods, pretty much the middle of no where. He checked his phone. His clock read: 1 a.m. He sighed as he walked through the rows of trees, he felt exhausted, but he couldn't give up on Luna so easily. He decided to give it until 2 a.m. then he would go home. The next place to check was a small river that flowed through the woods. It was a hot spot for local wildlife, so why wouldn't Luna be there?

He reached the river after a few minutes of walking. The moon shined brightly off the shallow waters. Scott walked along the riverbed, looking through the trees for any sign of Luna. He reached a point where the river stopped flowing, it turned into a small pond. Right along the pond there was a lone wooden bench. There was a girl sitting on the bench with her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Luna!" Scott yelled, but she didn't respond.

He walked towards her hesitantly.

"Luna..." he whispered. He reached out to touch her shoulder, and she hissed at him. Her face was full of despair. She looked like she had been crying for some time now.

"Luna, please listen to me. You have to snap out of it.."

His words were having no effect on her. She stood up from the bench and looked as though she was about to bolt. Scott grabbed her wrist, she struggled against him. Scott shoved her back towards a tree. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her. Luna let out a deep hearty growl. Scott felt her talons pierce into his stomach. He didn't care... he wasn't letting go. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"Luna..." he whispered softly. "Please wake up... for me."

* * *

What's going on? Where am I?

I blinked a couple of times to regain my vision.

"Scott..?"

Scott didn't say anything, he was staring blankly at me.

"Oh my god- Scott." I pulled my talons out of his stomach, he hunched over me to support himself. I cupped his face turning him towards me. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at into his eyes. He smiled at me.

"It's good to have you back."

I wrapped my arms around his neck squeezing him. "I'm so sorry Scott-t... I didn't know what I was doing... or thinking. Please forgive me."

I felt Scott smiled into my neck. "I forgive you" he whispered.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I sobbed into his neck. Scott pulled back to face me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I lowered my head. "I hurt you..."

Scott smiled at me and shook his head. "No."

"But you're bleeding."

Scott chuckled. "No matter what happens to my body, you will never hurt me."

I gave him a small smile as I stared into his deep brown eyes, he returned my gaze. At this close range, I noticed his eyes weren't simply brown; in the midst of that intense color they were flecked with bronze and gold. I had never really noticed before; neither had I realized that, under the scruffy hair and preppy clothes, he was actually oddly beautiful.

It occurred to me that I really shouldn't be staring at him, but I found I couldn't actually bring myself to look away, either; my breath caught in my throat as I realized that he was no longer studying me, checking that I was okay, but looking straight back at me in a way that exactly mirrored my sudden hunger; without even thinking about what I was doing, on a hasty impulse that I couldn't resist, I leaned forward and kissed him.

He didn't pull away, but he didn't respond either; after a moment, I drew back self-consciously.

"Luna."

The way he said my name was hardly more than a sigh, let out on a sharp exhalation, and tinged with regret. It was several seconds before his eyes opened.

I couldn't decide what he was thinking – I couldn't even decide what I was thinking. My brain was turning into jelly as we looked at each other again. There was a tiny, balanced moment where it could have gone either way – it felt as if the air itself was holding its breath to see what would happen. Then he leaned forward towards me, and before I knew it our lips had met again.

If I had thought straight I still wouldn't have been sure what to expect; I have never been the kind of person who kisses someone out of the blue, and it had never occurred to me until about the last thirty seconds that I might want to kiss Scott at all.

But if I'd had all the time in the world nothing could have readied me for what it would be like when he kissed me back. My entire body was filling up with warmth and light that seemed to flow from his lips on mine. The tiny, tiny part of my mind still functioning was wondering if this was what kissing was supposed to be like, and thinking that suddenly I understood what all the fuss was about. I shivered deliciously as one of his hands slid up my neck and into my hair, tenderly cradling my head.

Much, much too soon, he was gently pulling away, and looking at me ruefully, carefully pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

My eyes flickered open, and then I blinked slowly, having trouble surfacing; having trouble in fact with several vital bodily processes, including things like breathing and making sure my heart didn't explode.

"Wow." I managed to say, I honestly wished I'd stayed quiet. Even in my dazed state I knew there were things that one could say after a truly wonderful kiss without sounding like a complete moron. "Wow." was not top of the list.

Scott took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. We started walking back towards the town, I could still feel the burn on my lips from the kiss. The thought of it made my heart race even more than it was now. I felt Scott's hand entwine mine, my cheeks were burning. I turned to him and smiled.

Scott smiled. "How are you smiling after a long night like this?"

I stopped for a second. "I'm smiling because you give me a reason to."

Scott pulled me into his arm, his lips collided with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on to him for dear life. He was sending sparks throughout my body, with every tender move of his lips against mine. When we broke apart I rested my forehead against his.

Scott smiled at me. "I think it's time that we got you home, you need to rest."

I rubbed my nose against his and nodded. This boy was making me feel human again. We turned to walk by the river bank, his hand holding mine as we walked off into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Awe, I hope you guys liked the ending of this as much as I did writing it. Just to let you guys know that no pairing is set in stone so it could change at anytime. But I'm sorry for the long update I've been very busy this Summer and it's already come to an end. So please Review, Follow or Favorite so I know to update asap. - Tsuki(: PLEASE REVIEW!(: OVER 6,000 words this Chapter!(:**


End file.
